Game of Deception
by Vulcan Wolf
Summary: The Skywalker twins are united much much earlier than their first soiree on the Death Star, but neither one is aware of it. Herein lies the tale of Luke Skywalker: Tatooine farmboy, Jedi Padawan, hotshot X-wing pilot, and Prince Consort of Alderaan. This was on hiatus for a while, until I got an offer from CommChatter to take over. I gave my blessing, and will stay involved.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Siria Keray took on the most dangerous deception of her life when she switched places with Leia Organa during an attack on their consular ship, the _Tantive IV_. Siria, never far from the Princess's side at any time, gunned down two stormtroopers before they could capture Leia, who had already taken out a third.

"Siria!" the Princess gave a cry of relief to see her behind the stormtroopers.

"Let's get out of here before their friends come looking." She grabbed Leia by the hand and abandoned that part of the ship. They found an empty passageway and Siria pulled off her uniform, throwing it at Leia, "Put on my uniform and give me your gown. Did you get rid of t he plans?"

"I gave them to R2-D2 along with a message for General Kenobi." Leia was quick to change and once they were in each other's clothes, Siria twisted her hair into the style Leia wore as a Junior Senator of Alderaan in the Imperial Senate while Leia pulled her hair into the double-braid Siria wore as the Princess's personal bodyguard and decoy. When they were finished, no one could have told you which girl was Princess Leia and which one was her loyal bodyguard Siria Keray, the girls looked so much alike. They made their way through the ship to the escape-pods, and there they parted ways.

"It should be me, Siria!" Leia hugged her tightly, "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"No, Leia, let me do this. Go find help on Tatooine. My signal-jammer will keep you safe until you reach the surface."

"They could kill you, Siria! I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you!"

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself! I'm just a decoy, Lil, a game-piece for the Alliance. You're too important." She heard the fighting growing closer and knew her time was short.

"You're my best friend, Siria, I don't want to loose you."

"We're running out of time, Lil, go!" She pushed the girl into the escape-pod and slammed the safety-door's controls. The pod ejected and she went to face down a very different fate. Knowing Leia was safe for a little while longer gave Siria the courage to carry through in the other girl's place.

It wasn't long after Leia escaped that Siria was taken hostage by stormtroopers. They cornered her in an alcove in another of the many empty hallways.

"There's one!" the leading trooper shouted, spotting Siria in her hiding place, "Set for stun!" Siria stepped from her hiding place and shot the trooper with the pistol she'd stolen from a dead Rebel trooper. Turning, she tried to run but they brought her down with a stun-blast. The stormtroopers inspected their quarry.

"She'll be all right." The one kneeling at her side looked at his companions, "Inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner."

* * *

Meanwhile, Leia's escape-pod had reached Tatooine. The crash sent a spray of sand several feet into the air, and smoke billowed from the damaged craft. Luke Skywalker saw the whole thing happen on his way home from Anchorhead, where he had failed to convince his friends at Toche Station that the two ships sitting in orbit had been firing on each other not very long ago. No one believed him, which shouldn't have come as much of a surprise to the irrepressible farm boy. Even his best friend had called his bluff, and that's what hurt the most. But the trail of smoke from the pod as it streaked across the sky followed by the signs of impact was enough to jolt his mind from the self-depreciating gloom. He whipped his battered landspeeder around and hit the accelerator. Something _had _happened up there! There really had been a battle! Too bad Biggs had left so quickly, eh? When he reached the impact-site, he jumped out of the speeder and skidded down the slope of the dune to the pod, "Hey! Hey, anybody down there? Are you alright?" As he neared, the hatch blew out and a girl emerged in a tumble of limbs. Luke ran around to her and dropped to his knees, "Hey, are you alright?" The pod looked damaged, like it had been shot at and the shot had just barely missed blowing it to pieces. These things had no shielding, and a damaged pod was a dangerous craft to be in.

"Don't let them…find me." she gasped before loosing consciousness. Startled, Luke scooped the girl into his arms and climbed back up the dune, sliding under the extra weight, and finally got to his speeder. He put her down in the backseat and hopped into the driver's seat, gunning the accelerator. He had to get her out of the sun, and that cut on her forehead needed to be taken care of. All of that he could do at home. Home! What would Uncle Owen say when he showed up with a strange girl in his arms? What could he tell them? A lie? He didn't want to lie, but he knew the truth was worse in this case. _I hate lying. _Of course, when he had to tell his aunt and uncle, who weren't actually related by blood, the story came out so smoothly he was surprised with himself.

"Where did you find her, Luke?"

"Out in the desert, miles outside of Anchorhead. I think she was attacked by Sand People and left for dead, but I can't imagine what she would have had of any value to them."

"They don't care about anything, they'd shoot their own kind on a whim." Uncle Owen spat, "Get her inside out of the sun, and get your aunt to find the medi-kit."

"Yes, Uncle Owen." He carried the girl inside and called for his aunt, "Aunt Beru, I need the medi-kit!"

"I'll find it, Luke, you put her down on the table." Aunt Beru tossed a blanket over the table and Luke set his burden down. She was beautiful, and if one considered Luke's local prospects, she was a whole different breed of girl from Camie. He wondered if she had anything to do with the battle he'd seen earlier, if she was the only survivor. He would find out soon enough, he figured.

* * *

Leia recalled only blue eyes framed by sandy-blonde hair and a sun-tanned face before loosing consciousness, and was surprised to regain consciousness and find herself alone in a small room. She wasn't dead, the aches in her body were testament to that, but she wasn't sure if she was in the company of friends or enemies. She sat up slowly, wincing as it agitated her ribs. None had broken or cracked, but they were certainly bruised. She pulled up her shirt and studied the dark bruises with dazed fascination. She leaned against the cool adobe wall and closed her eyes, breathing as deeply as she dared. What had become of Siria? Had the Empire captured her? Leia knew Siria would never ever betray her or the Alliance, but that didn't make her feel any better about leaving the girl to a certain fate of torture and eventual death. The Empire would have no use keeping her alive if they thought she might not have the information they needed or if she had lied in whatever she told them.

"Hey, you're finally awake." A soft male voice from the doorway startled Leia and she turned her head to see a sand-dusted young man standing in the doorway, just a touch of awkwardness in his stance. She recognized his eyes first and smiled.

"I know you, you're the one who rescued me out in the desert."

"Yeah, I saw your escape-pod crash." He gave an uncomfortable shrug, "I wasn't going to leave you out there for the Sand People or a landing party."

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"Me? I'm Luke Skywalker." He came a little further into the room, still very unsure of how to act around her. She settled against the wall, sensing nothing but goodness in this stranger's heart. Clumsy goodness, it was kind of cute.

"Luke Skywalker, I'm Siria Keray." She gave her best friend's name instead of her own, not knowing exactly why or really caring.

"Siria Keray. I've never heard a name like yours before."

"And I haven't met anyone named Luke Skywalker, either. Sit down if you want to."

"Oh, I-I was just coming to tell you that Aunt Beru's fixed dinner if you're hungry."

"Thank you, that would be nice." Leia got up and held out one hand to Luke, who obviously had no idea what to make of the girl in his house, "I don't bite, I promise."

"S-sorry." He stammered, giving his hand and leading her out of the small bedroom. The meal was quiet, and for all that they had to be quite curious they didn't ask any questions of her. If only these good-hearted people knew what kind of trouble she could bring to their doorstep. There was no doubt the Empire would do anything necessary to recover the missing data-tapes. She didn't want them harmed because of her actions, but there was nothing she could do.

* * *

That night, Leia slept in Luke's small bed while he slept on a cot in a spare room. Her dreams were dark and troubling and when she woke the next morning, she found Luke beside her. Both arms were around her, and she wondered if he had come in during the night to offer comfort in her sleep. It was touching, but Leia knew she couldn't offer him any false hopes. If poor Luke ever found out who she really was, it would break his simple heart. His bumbling ways were endearing, like his hands and feet were a few sizes larger than the rest of him, and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do around a girl. Leia closed her eyes and went back to sleep, and when she woke up the next time Luke was gone as if he'd never been. Only the warmth in the mattress and a lingering scent on the pillow reminded her of her first morning awakening in the quaint homestead. She got up and inspected herself in the mirror, grimacing at what she saw.

"I look awful." She muttered, twisting to look over her shoulder as she turned her back to the mirror, "Ugh." The cut on her forehead was almost fully healed, and she touched the bandage-strips gingerly.

"You look a sight prettier than Luke's friend Camie." The voice of Luke's homely Aunt Beru startled Leia and she whipped around to see the older woman standing in the doorway, an armload of clothes in her arms, "She's not very pretty at all."

"Who's Camie?"

"One of Luke's friends at Toche Station. Her boyfriend's a real bully, always picking on Luke. They all do it, it hurts him a lot but he doesn't say anything to us." Aunt Beru set the clothes on the bed, smiling warmly, "I found some old clothes that might fit you."

"Oh, thank you. Please, don't think I'm complaining. You've all been so kind to me."

"Out here, Siria, we take care of each other." Beru gave Leia one of those knowing, motherly looks, the one warning her to be gentle with Luke, "Luke's heart is in the right place, he's just awfully shy around girls."

"Where is he?"

"Owen is purchasing some droids for farmwork, and Luke went with him. They're topside if you'd care to go, I personally don't care much for Jawas. They're such slimy creatures." Beru left her alone and she picked through the clothes. It was obvious that Beru had never worn these clothes, she was of stockier build than whoever had worn them before. She finally settled on a pants-and-tunic set with a surcoat in earth tone shades. Braiding her hair, Leia went out in search of Luke.

"Oh, Siria! If you're going, can you make sure Owen buys a droid that speaks Bocce?" Aunt Beru called up to her as she passed the central plaza pit. She looked at the line of droids by a massive vehicle that dwarfed its operators and grimaced.

"I don't think there's going to be much choice, but I'll remind him." She headed to the two farmers holding a discussion with strange be-robed aliens who didn't even speak Basic. Leia closed one hand over the back of Luke's tunic, shying away from the Jawas.

"Oh, good morning." Luke offered a sweet smile, "You didn't have to come up here."

"I'm supposed to remind your uncle to find a droid that speaks or understands Bocce."

"I'll tell him." Luke departed to pass on the word from Aunt Beru. For all that she had only been with them for one day, it felt so right to call them Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. Uncle Owen was a little rough around the edges, hardened by a life scratched out of the harsh Tatooine desert, but he had a good heart. Aunt Beru was the gentling spirit to her husband's harsher tendencies, and together they looked after Luke Skywalker. In him, Leia sensed a flighty spirit aching to spread his wings and fly free, an uncertain boy just coming into his manhood and still not quite sure what he was supposed to do around pretty girls. Luke struck her as a bit of a dreamer, an optimist. The Rebellion could use ten of Luke and twenty of his uncle. They ended up purchasing a chatty golden protocol droid and a stubby silver R2 unit. Leia bit back a gasp of alarm. It was R2-D2 and C-3P0, from the _Tantive IV_! If she was lucky, they wouldn't recognize her right away. C-3P0 just greeted her with a courteous "Good morning" before going on his way to the garage. Luke and Uncle Owen had a small argument concerning the two droids and Luke's desires to go into the nearby spaceport to visit with friends.

"You can waste time with your friends _after _your chores are done, Luke. Besides, you have company, it would be poor manners to run off to Anchorhead and leave Siria here on the homestead."

"She could…never mind." Luke gave up, "Come on, you two." Leia trotted after him, sensing a point of tension between Luke and his uncle. She perched on a workbench as Luke started cleaning the droids, feeling the first pangs of uneasiness. She recalled the protocol droid to be incredibly chatty and not altogether bright. But he was so preoccupied with the oil-bath he didn't seem to notice her all that much. She was alright with further anonymity, for all hell was going to break loose very soon. She could feel it in the air. Suddenly, a flash of light from R2's face interrupted her. Something Luke had done had tripped the recording mechanism and part of her message to Obi-Wan Kenobi looped over and over again. Luke watched it for a moment and looked at her.

"Siria, look at this. This girl looks and sounds just like you. Who is she?"

"Her name is Leia, she was on the _Tantive IV _with me."

"It sounds like she's in some kind of trouble. Do you have any idea what she's talking about?"

"No, I've never seen this message before."

"Sir, Artoo suggests removing the restraining bolt. It seems to have short-circuited his recording mechanism."

"Oh, well I guess you're too small to run off on us." Luke removed the bolt, only to have the message disappear. Leia heaved a sigh of relief. Aunt Beru calling them to dinner interrupted Luke's argument with C-3P0, a distraction for which Leia was grateful. They left Threepio to deal with his suddenly amnesiac counterpart and went to the main house. Dinner was a tense affair, with Luke and Uncle Owen getting into an argument over Luke's desire to leave for the Imperial Academy next year and Owen needing him on the homestead to help with the coming harvest. Leia finally couldn't sit still any longer and fled the kitchen. She ran out through the garage and climbed onto the garage-dome, sitting there to watch the suns set on the distant horizon. She hugged her knees to her chest, buried her face in her arms, and cried. A princess was not supposed to cry, but she couldn't help herself. Luke found here there a short time later when he came looking for Artoo, who had apparently run off while they were inside at dinner.

"Hey, are you alright?" he climbed up next to her, "Was it something I said?"

"No." She shook her head, "I was thinking of Leia. She's in danger, Luke, and there's nothing I can do for her."

"There's not much any of us can do. Don't worry," he smiled and put an arm around her, "if Leia is _anything _like you, she can take care of herself." Leia sighed and relaxed into the friendly, supportive embrace. It had been such a long time since a boy held her at all that she welcomed Luke's shy touch. When Uncle Owen called them inside for the night, Luke cast a last withering look at the desert and Leia felt bad for him. He'd been the one to remove the restraining bolt and that had allowed Artoo to run away in the first place.

"Don't worry, Luke. You can find him in the morning, he can't have gotten very far." She coaxed him into the homestead, and they got ready for bed. An impending sense of doom kept Leia awake half the night, and around midnight Luke came wandering into her room. He couldn't sleep, either. Leia figured at least one of them might sleep better if they slept together, and surprised herself by falling asleep shortly after Luke joined her. When she woke the next morning, Luke was gone. Threepio was missing, as well, and Leia knew they had gone out to find Artoo.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The description of the Death Star holding cell is taken almost verbatim from a nifty book I own containing the novelizations of the Original Trilogy. It came in handy for Game of Deception. Sections taken from the novelizations will always be noted. The only changes here are character-names, with Princess Leia being replaced by Siria Keray.

* * *

Chapter Two

The holding cell was deathly dim, with only the bare minimum of illumination provided. There was barely enough to see the black metal walls and the high ceiling overhead. The cell was designed to maximize a prisoner's feelings of hopelessness, and this it achieved well. so much so that the single occupant started tensely as a hum came from one end of the chamber. The metal door, which began moving aside, was as thick as her body – as if, Siria Keray mused bitterly, they were afraid she might break through anything less massive with her bare hands.

Straining to see outside, Siria saw several Imperial guards assume positions just outside the doorway. Eyeing them defiantly, Siria backed up against the far wall. Her determined expression collapsed as soon as a monstrous black form entered the room, gliding smoothly as if on treads. His presence crushed her spirit as thoroughly as an elephant would crush an eggshell. That villain was followed by an antiqued whip of a man who was only slightly less terrifying, despite his miniscule appearance alongside the Dark Lord.

Darth Vader made a gesture to someone outside. Something that hummed like a huge bee moved close and slipped inside the doorway. Siria choked on her own breath at the sight of the dark metal globe. It hung suspended on independent repulsors, a farrago of metal arms protruding from its sides. The arms were tipped with a multitude of delicate instruments. Most promininet was a protruding arm to which was attached a hypodermic needle filled with an opaque white substance. Siria studied the contraption fearfully. She had heard rumors of such machines, but had never really believed that Imperial technicians would construct such a monstrosity. Incorporated into its soulless memory was every barbarity, every substantiated outrage known to mankind – and to several alien races as well.

Vader and Tarkin stood there quietly, giving her plenty of time to study the hovering nightmare. The Governor in particular did not delude himself into thinking that the mere presence of the device would shock her into giving up the information he needed. Not, he reflected, that the ensuing session would be especially unpleasant. There was always enlightenment and knowledge to be gained from such encountered, and the Senator promised to be a most interesting subject. After a suitable interval had passed, he motioned to the machine. "Now, your Highness, we will discuss the location of the principle Rebel base."

The machine moved slowly toward her, traveling on a rising hum. Its indifferent spherical form blocked out Vader, the Governor, the rest of the cell…the light...

Muffled sounds penetrated the cell walls and thick door, drifting out into the hallway beyond. they barely intruded on the peace and quiet of the walkway running past the sealed chamber. Even so, the guards stationed immediately outside managed to find excuses to edge a sufficient distance away to where those oddly modulated sounds could no longer be heard at all.*

* * *

While Siria withstood torture to the best of her human abilities, Leia was eating breakfast with Luke's family. Luke, of course, was absent since he was out in the desert looking for runaway Artoo. After breakfast, Aunt Beru sent Leia out to collect vaporator mushrooms for lunch and Uncle Owen gave her a blast-rifle to defend herself against the Sand People while she was out. She also took her pistol, just as a precaution. Because of this, she was gone when the stormtroopers attacked and laid waste to the homestead. In the emptiness of the desert, she heard the explosion first. She whipped around, chore forgotten, and watched in horror as a plume of black smoke rose into the air. Forgetting for a moment her own safety, she ran to the speeder and jumped behind the controls, firing the cranky engine and tearing across the desert for home. Home…when had she begun to think of the Lars farmstead as home? Shaking that aside, she concentrated on coaxing every bit of speed she could out of the vehicle. Stopping on a ridge, she dropped to the ground and studied the scene through the binoculars in a case under one of the seats.

"Stormtroopers! Oh, no!" she gasped, watching a troop-transport tear away in the opposite direction. Once they were gone, she hopped back into the speeder and raced across the stretch of desert between her vantage point and the homestead. Fear and anger warred for places in her heart as she threw the speeder into park and all but fell out. The heat and smoke were almost overwhelming, but she fought through them as she circled the burning home, calling for her hosts. She knew Luke hadn't been here, he was out looking for Artoo.

_I should have warned them. _She thought bitterly as she searched the rubble. Suddenly, she stumbled across Aunt Beru, who was quite obviously dead. Beside her lay Uncle Owen. Leia threw her head back and screamed, not caring if anyone heard it. Two innocent, kind people had died because of her. A groan alerted her to the fact that Uncle Owen wasn't dead yet, and she fell to her knees, taking the kind farmer into her arms as his eyes flickered open.

"Siria…you shouldn't…be here." He rasped, and she shook her head.

"No, don't speak. I'm so sorry, Uncle Owen, this is my fault."

"Didn't…tell them any…anything."

"Shh, I know you didn't tell them anything. Just hold on, I'll get you out of here." She didn't care that she was crying. Uncle Owen drifted off into unconsciousness again, and she was alone. After a while, she heard something. She got up slowly, bringing the rifle to bear and charging the power-cell. If the stormtroopers had come back, they wouldn't be returning to their commanders this time.

"Siria? Uncle Owen?" she heard a voice through the smoke, so distant in her ears as her pulse roared, "Aunt Beru!" She gasped as a figure emerged through the smoke, "_Siria!_"

"Luke!" she cried, stumbling across the sand in hysterics. Luke caught her and she had a solid anchor. She tried to explain what she'd seen, what had happened. Luke just held her until she exhausted herself.

* * *

When Luke returned to the farmstead to find smoke billowing from the residential pits and the garage, he felt a pang of sickness in his gut. The family speeder sat not far from his, and he had a flash of fear that something had happened to Siria and his guardians. Had they tried to escape and been shot down? No, the speeder looked alright. He circled the homestead, calling out for them. Part of him knew Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were dead, and part of him hoped Siria hadn't died with them.

"_Siria_!" he cried, coughing as the smoke filled his lungs.

"Luke!" he heard her voice as he emerged from the smoke and saw her stumbling across the sand towards him. He caught her, relieved to find her alive and unharmed.

"Siria, what happened?"

"They…destroyed everything, Luke! I'm sorry!" she wept in his arms, and he understood.

"Uncle Owen?"

"He's…s-still alive. Aunt Beru is dead, I'm s-sorry."

"Oh, Siria." He hugged the girl tightly, "You couldn't have known they would be coming here anymore than I did. Can we move Uncle Owen?"

"We can try. He was hurt pretty bad." Siria didn't move to pull away from him.

"Let's move them. We can bury Aunt Beru." He looked to the two still figures and swallowed the bitter taste in the back of his throat. They wrapped Aunt Beru in two blankets and put her body in the backseat of the family speeder. Uncle Owen rode in the front with Siria, and Luke led the way back to the burned-out sand-crawler. He wondered what Obi-Wan would say when he came back with Siria and his guardians, if he would say anything. They ended up going to Mos Eisley together in search of a transport to get them off of Tatooine after returning to Obi-Wan's hut long enough to bury Aunt Beru. Uncle Owen almost objected to going, but Siria convinced him to leave. He could make a new life for himself somewhere else, wherever he wanted. It was the first time Luke had ever seen his common-sense Uncle say yes to something so uncertain. He admired Uncle Owen for finally doing something out of the ordinary. Leaving Tatooine and becoming involved in the Rebellion he hadn't believed in was as radical as his uncle would ever get.

* * *

*passage taken from The Star Wars Trilogy novelization: A New Hope, Chapter V, Page 68-69.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When they reached Mos Eisley only to be stopped by stormtroopers, Leia felt a stab of fear. Luke was ahead of them with Obi-Wan Kenobi and the droids, she had Uncle Owen beside her, and they both stopped at a signal from one of the troopers. It wasn't the humans they were interested in, Leia realized with a sigh of relief even as troopers scanned the bottom of her speeder, but the droids in the back of Luke's vehicle. Somehow, they got through the checkpoint and were waved on down the street. For the purposes of getting off of Tatooine in one piece, she was posing as Uncle Owen's niece and Luke's sister. Her face was covered by a scarf to protect her from the blowing sand and also served to hide any defining features a stormtrooper might recognize.

Luke took them deep into the oldest section of the spaceport, and they entered a blockhouse cantina. The droids had to stay outside, their kind weren't welcome in the cantina. There was a disturbance with two of the rowdier patrons picking on Luke. Uncle Owen got between them, telling the aliens to go pick on somebody else and leave his nephew alone. Luke and Leia caught him when the humanoid alien took a swing at him, and a brawl broke out. It was all over very quickly thanks to Obi-Wan's quick thinking and even quicker action with his lightsaber.

"If we can get out without any more trouble, it won't be soon enough." Leia whispered as she helped Luke usher a woozy Uncle Owen to a table. Obi-Wan led the way with a tall Wookie, who only just sent a chill of fear through Leia. The creature wasn't likely to do _her _any bodily harm, but she knew what Wookies were physically capable of and didn't want a first-hand demonstration. A tall, lanky Corellian slid into the seat against the wall and introduced himself as Han Solo, captain of the _Millenium Falcon_. None of them had ever heard of it, which seemed to surprise the captain.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs." Which was almost impossible and an obvious attempt to show off. He kept going, even though Leia was doubtful he'd ever done such a thing as he claimed, "Look, I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk cruisers mind you." _That _got her attention. He grinned, "I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?" If the _Millenium Falcon _could truly outrun a Star Destroyer like Captain Solo claimed, Leia would pay him herself.

"Only passengers. Myself, the children, my step-brother, two droids, and no questions asked."

"What is it?" he was intrigued, and Leia knew he did his work purely for the money it made him, "Some kind of local trouble?"

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements."

"Well, that's the real trick, isn't it?" he smirked, "And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand, all in advance."

"Ten thousand?" Luke yelped, appalled by the seemingly large amount, "We could almost buy our own ship for that!"  
"Yeah, but who's going to fly it, kid? You?" Solo jabbed. He was charismatic and far too sure of himself.

"You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself!" Luke wasn't about to be played for a fool by the cocky Corellian, "We don't have to sit here and listen…"

"We can pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan." Leia spoke up before the contest of wills could escalate any further. Luke's eyes almost fell right out of his head in amazement.

"Seventeen, huh?" the Corellian pirate considered this for a minute and smiled lazily, "Okay, you guys got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking Bay Ninety-Four."

"Ninety-Four, of course." Obi-Wan nodded in consideration.

"Looks like somebody's starting to take an interest in your handiwork, old man." Solo's eyes fixed on a point behind them, "You might want to make yourselves scarce." Leia twisted around and saw four stormtroopers looking over the bodies of the dead rabble-rousing aliens, asking questions of the bartender, who pointed to their corner. But when the stormtroopers looked, the only people sitting at the table were Han Solo and his copilot.

* * *

After selling the speeders for what Luke claimed was a fraction of what he thought they were worth, Leia and her party made their way to the _Millenium Falcon_'s docking bay. When they reached the port entry, they found the copilot waiting restlessly.

"If the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well." Obi-Wan said almost to himself.

"Optimistic old fool." Uncle Owen muttered darkly, still uneasy from the barfight. Chewbacca led them into the dirt-floor hangar that was Docking Bay Ninety-Four. Resting in the middle of the bay was a beat-up, ellipsoid scrap-pile that could only loosely be labeled a starship. It appeared to have been pieced together out of hull fragments and components discarded as unusable by other craft. The wonder of it, Leia mused, was that the thing actually held its shape. Trying to picture this vehicle as spaceworthy would have caused her to collapse in hysteria – were the situation not so serious. But to think of traveling to her homeworld in this pathetic…

"What a piece of _junk_." Luke muttered, putting her feelings to words. They walked up the rampway toward the open port.

"This thing couldn't _possibly _make it into hyperspace." She had to agree, "I've seen tow-yard hauls in better condition than this." Obi-Wan and Uncle Owen didn't comment, but pointed toward the port, where a figure was coming to meet them. Either Solo had supernaturally acute hearing, or else he was used to the reaction the sight of the _Millenium Falcon _produced in prospective passengers.

"She may not look like much," he confessed as he approached them, "but she's all go. I've added a few unique modifications myself. She'll make point five past lightspeed."

Luke scratched his head as he tried to reassess the craft in view of it's owners claims. Either the Corellian was the biggest liar this side of the galactic center, or there was more to the vessel than met the eye. Luke thought back once more to Obi-Wan's admonition never to trust surface impressions, and decided to reserve judgment on the ship and its pilot until after he had watched them in operation. He heard a series of barks from the ramp and turned to see Chewbacca, who must have stayed behind to make sure nothing stalled their departure. Solo just nodded as his copilot charged up the boarding ramp.

"We're in a bit of a rush, so if you'll just get onboard, we'll get out of here." He waved them aboard and Luke hurried up the ramp with Leia. Obi-Wan, Uncle Owen, and the droids followed them. Any questions he may have had about their sudden hurry to get out of the hangar were answered when, upon reaching the cockpit, he saw a squad of stormtroopers flood into the bay.

"Chewie, get us out of here!" Solo shouted from the back. Luke went back with the others and strapped in for what was promising to be a bumpy ride.

* * *

Siria Keray had not broken down and told them anything, and they still believed she was Princess Leia, but she had the awful feeling something horrible was about to happen. That feeling was justified when, upon reaching a wide chamber that serviced as a control room of sorts aboard the Death Star, she saw her homeworld framed in a viewport. But any fear she had was dispelled by the sight of the tall, willowy man clad in Imperial gray. She bristled in disgust as Vader brought her to the Governor, "Governor Tarkin. I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash." She spat, "I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."

"Charming to the last." He tipped her head up, "You don't know how hard I found it to sign the order to terminate your life."

"I surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!" she hissed, jerking away from his touch. He just smirked at her attitude in the face of certain death.

"Princess Leia, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational." He looked at her, "No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now."

_That's what you'd like to think, slime-bag. _She thought acidly, refusing to let this man intimidate her. "The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers."

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first." He snapped, but quickly took a more patronizing tone, "Since you are so reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power…on your homeworld of Alderaan." Now it made sense, why she could see her homeworld so clearly displayed!

"No, Alderaan is peaceful!" she pleaded, "We have no standing armies. You can't possibly…"

"You would prefer another target? A military target? The name the system!" he roared, "I grow tired of asking, so it will be the last time. _Where _is the Rebel base?"

"Dantooine." Siria looked sadly at Alderaan, naming a former base-world, "They're on Dantooine."

"There. You see, Lord Vader, she can be reasonable." He turned then to the officer beside him, "Continue with the operation, you may fire when ready."

"_What_?" Siria couldn't believe her ears, she didn't want to believe, "You can't…"

"Dantooine is far too remote to serve as an effective demonstration. We will deal with your Rebel friends on Dantooine as soon as possible."

"But you said…" Siria protested uselessly.

"We will proceed with the destruction of Alderaan as planned." He gestured to the two soldiers flanking her, "Escort her to the principle observation level and make certain she is provided with an unobstructed view."

"You _can't _do this! You can't! We have no standing armies, we are peaceful!" she shouted, "You are no better than your master! _Eldipa cruche_!" She spat a very nasty Corellian insult at the Governor, putting all her force behind those two words. If only Siria had known there were a handful of survivors, unnoticed by the Empire as it prepared to obliterate Alderaan from the face of the galactic map. She watched her homeworld as it was obliterated and wept, thinking her family had died in the destruction. How wrong she was.

As they shot away from Alderaan, Bail Organa looked back once at the monstrosity that hovered in close orbit. When his wife had come to him three nights ago with a nightmare, more of a dream warning from an old friend, he had begun evacuating his world. Most of the armed forces and citizens were safely offworld, there were only ten ships left to launch. His was among four of the first to depart, all under cloaking-devices to hide them from the Empire.

"We'll never see it again." He whispered.

"Sir, we're prepared to make the jump to hyperspace." His pilot confirmed. He just nodded and a moment later, they vanished into the safety of hyperspace. He had his ship on a direct course for Yavin 4, the outpost world of the Rebel Alliance. The four in his cluster were all going to the outpost, everyone else had scattered to worlds friendly to the Alliance, or to jump-stop rendezvous points of the Alliance's massive fleet. He thought for a moment of his daughters, Siria and Leia. Both were adopted and both were loved dearly. When they had come of age, he had inducted them into the ranks of the Alliance. Leia had gone on to serve in the Imperial Senate, taking his place, and of course Siria was never far behind her sister. They looked so much alike they had often switched places. He could tell when it was Siria and not Leia, but very few others were even aware of the switch-around. They were best friends, nearly inseparable, and he doubted even the Empire could part them for long.

* * *

Meanwhile, the destruction of Alderaan was felt by Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had to sit down. Leia hurried to help him to one of the couches along the walls, "General?"

"What's wrong?" Luke left off practicing with his father's lightsaber, "Are you alright?"

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force…as if hundreds of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced." He looked up at them sadly, "I fear something terrible has happened."  
"Siria?" Luke put one hand on her shoulder as she grew very quiet. She said nothing, lost in thought. The hand on her shoulder moved to her waist and turned into a hug. Her first thought was for Siria, what she must be going through.

_It should be me in her place! _She thought miserably. When Han Solo came back to tell them that the Star Destroyers wouldn't be giving them anymore trouble, Luke was back at practice, the droids were playing a chess game with the copilot, Obi-Wan offered advice to Luke, and Leia had just brought Uncle Owen to the lounge from the cabin where he had spent much of the lift-off and subsequent escape from Tatooine.

* * *

When they arrived at Alderaan to find it gone, Leia felt a sadness but no urge to cry. She was shocked by the destructive power of the Death Star to obliterate a planet so completely.

"Judging by the wild energy and the amount of solid waste, Alderaan must have been blown straight to Kingdom Come, but that would take more concentrated firepower than the entire Imperial fleet put together." Han maneuvered the _Millennium Falcon _through the debris field, shaking his head in disbelief. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the _Falcon_ as a TIE fighter raced past the cockpit.

"It followed us!" Luke cried in disbelief.

"No, TIEs are short-range fighters." Leia shook her head.

"There aren't any bases around here. Where'd it come from?"

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry."

"If they identify us, we're in big trouble." Leia whispered faintly.

"Not if I can help it." Han was all business, "Chewie, jam it's transmissions."

"It'd be just as well to let it go. It's too far out of range." Obi-Wan cautioned.

"Not for long." Han grinned and Leia wondered if he was actually suicidal.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own." Obi-Wan mused, stating a fact.

"Then he must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy, or something…" Luke tried to make sense of it all. Leia shook her head.

"Imperial pilots don't just get lost, _or _separated."

"Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anybody about us." Han coaxed a little more speed out of his ship.

"Look at him." Luke pointed, "He's heading for that small moon."

"I think I can get him before he gets there…he's almost in range." Han studied readouts while Leia eyed the object growing larger in the cockpit's viewport. A shiver ran down her spine and she wheeled, running from the cockpit.

"Leia!" Luke called after her.

"That's not a moon! That's a battle station!" she called back, running to the cabin where their scant belongings were kept. She snatched up the cloak and scarf that served as the rest of her disguise. She heard the engines whine in protest as she reached the cockpit, and felt a shudder run through the hull.

"Why aren't we moving away?" Luke asked in a small voice.

"We're locked in a tractor beam. I'm on full power right now, I have to shut down before the engines melt." Han went about shutting down all but the most vital systems, "But they're not getting us without a fight." Leia shuddered to think of what they had done to Siria, what _could _happen to her if she was taken captive.

"You can't win, but there are alternatives to fighting." Obi-Wan cautioned. Han looked at the old Jedi.

"Yeah?"

"Deception can be a very useful tool in times of danger, captain." Obi-Wan glanced at Leia, smiling. He knew! The crazy old Jedi _knew _she wasn't Siria Keray! Leia had the feeling she would be part of this plan, whatever it was. Han grinned and got up, "You, come with me." Leia hurried after him and found him digging around in his closet, clothes flying in all directions.

"Captain, _what_ are you doing?" she demanded.

"Finding something else you can wear. Ah, this should do the trick. Here, try that for size, kid." He tossed out a skin-tight jumpsuit of dark green with high polished boots and a holster-belt. She picked it up, shocked at the thought of even wearing it.

"Oh, you must be joking!"

"Nope. Had a passenger a few years ago just about your size. She left her stuff behind and never came back for it. Here, this goes over it." He threw out an ankle-length trench-coat of black and slipped past her out the door, "Don't take too long." She waited until the door was closed, looked at the jumpsuit then at what she was wearing, and shrugged.  
"All in the name of getting out of this alive." She muttered, changing clothes with the same speed she had back on the _Tantive IV_. When she was done, she studied her reflection curiously.

"Hmm. This looks like something Siria would wear." She smirked at the thought of her sister wearing these same clothes for an undercover mission.

"At one time, she did." A quiet, laughing voice startled her and she spun around to see Obi-Wan standing in the doorway behind her.

"You knew?"

"Don't worry, your secret is perfectly safe with me." He smiled, "I won't be the one to reveal the truth."

"Thank you." Leia went to the older man, once the greatest of Jedi Knights, and embraced him, "For understanding, for keeping my secret."

"Your mother was a very resourceful woman, Leia, and you remind me a great deal of her at your age." He led her out of the cabin, "She would have been very proud of you."

"You knew my mother? My real mother?"

"Yes, I knew her well. Her death has haunted me for twenty years." He grew sad and Leia wondered if this quiet, unassuming old man had once loved her birth mother, a woman Leia had never known. Her adopted father, Bail Organa, never spoke of her often and didn't like it when Leia and Siria got too curious about the mysterious woman who had been a queen, a senator, a wife, and a mother. Han was fiddling with the log and asked if she had a cover-name she wanted to go by just in case the Imperials got too nosey.

"The name Kip Rikki has served me in the past." She used a cover-name Siria had made up for her on a whim once when they were sixteen.

"Works for me, kid." He did something with the log and when he was done closed out and got up, leaving that station, "I hope you don't mind being captain of the _Falcon _at least until we blow this party."

"You made Siria the captain? Why?"

"It'll keep the Imperials scratching their heads for a while, make 'em think it was stolen from me back in Mos Eisley."

"And you think it will actually work?" Luke obviously thought very little of this particular plan.

"You never know, kid. Now shut up and get in, we're gonna have company soon and I don't need to stare up the wrong end of a blast-rifle just yet." Han ushered them into sub-deck compartments, going last to close the panels that served as covers. Leia felt Luke's arms snake around her as the light was cut off and smiled wanely. It wasn't long before they heard heavy footfalls and Leia tensed as they stopped right overhead. Luke just tightened his grip. They were so close, Leia could just see the panels flying up and the five of them being arrested. But the footsteps moved on and once they were gone completely, she and Luke pushed back their panel and she pulled herself out of the hold. Luke helped her up and she sat on the edge of the compartment.

"I thought they would find us down there!" Luke gave voice to her thoughts and she looked at the shy farmboy. His white tunics and trousers, more appropriate for Tatooine's unforgiving climate, were gone. They had been replaced by brown trousers and matching boots, a dark green shirt, a holster-belt, and a brown jacket like the one she wore. She arched an eyebrow.

"What's with the disguise?"

"Part of Han's ingenious plan, whatever it is."

"You kids are the brother-sister pair of sand-rat pirates who stole the _Falcon _from me just before we were set to blast out of Tatooine, and those two were my original passengers." He pointed at Uncle Owen and Obi-Wan, who exchanged a look that said they thought the smuggler was full of it. Maybe he was, but the crazy plan might just work.

"Owen won't be able to keep up with the rest of us, I feel we may be doing quite a bit of running about, so he has elected to stay aboard."

"Just don't touch anything, and don't let the Imps know you're up here." Han grinned, getting to his feet. They waited in hiding for a scanning team, and dispatched of the scanners. Han then coaxed a pair of stormtroopers aboard, clocked the tall one. The other stormtrooper then did something entirely unexpected and dropped his rifle, throwing his hands up.

"Don't shoot! Please don't hurt me!"

"Why?"

"I can help you! I swear, just don't shoot!" from the tone of voice, Leia half expected the trooper to drop to his knees and beg. Instead, he pulled off his helmet and offered a lopsided grin, "Hi, Tag Greenley. Nice to meet you. Sorry about the confusion."

"I know you from somewhere." Leia studied the trooper more closely, "Weren't you on the _Tantive VI _above Tatooine?"

"Yeah. So was my buddy. By the way, nice right hook." Tag flashed a grin at Han, who just stared in dumbfounded shock.

"How can you help _us_?"

"Easy. You need at least two stormtroopers. Cail and I can help in that department. Where exactly were you headed in this place?"

"The detention levels, my sister is being held prisoner." Leia looked at the others. Obi-Wan didn't seem all that surprised to see Tag. Han pulled off the other trooper's helmet and slapped the kid to bring him around. After a brief argument that included several Corellian insults, they got off the _Falcon_, leaving Uncle Owen behind on account of his weakened state. They found refuge in a gantry office, effectively dispatching the guards and officers inside. Han clocked the officer in charge, and before Leia or the boys could ask why, he was busy stripping the officer and switching clothes.

"Oh, smart move. I hope you can pull it off." Tag snickered. Amazingly, the uniform fit just perfectly.

"We might just pull this crazy charade off!" Luke looked at the undercover stormtroopers and then at Han, beaming. Artoo, meanwhile, had plugged into a computer outlet and hacked into the Imperial network. He let out a series of whistles.

"He says he's found the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor." Threepio translated the astro-droid's electronic language as readouts flashed across the screen, "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave."

"Seven terminals? Geeze, no wonder the _Falcon _got the shakes." Han whistled. Obi-Wan moved towards the door.

"I don't think you boys can help. I must go alone."

"Whatever you say, old man." Tag's partner Cail Otauna flipped a cocky salute to the old Jedi, "I've done more than _I _bargained for on this trip already."

"I want to go with you." Luke stopped Obi-Wan.

"Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids."

"But they can – "

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path from mine now. The Force will be with you…always." He looked at Leia and smiled sadly, "Good luck to all of you." Tag and Cail offered hesitant waves as the old Jedi disappeared. Cail and Han got into an argument over something, broken up by a blue streak from Artoo. Leia followed Luke to the droid.

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says 'I found her' and keeps repeating 'She's here'."

"Well, who…who has he found?"  
"Princess Leia."

"The princess?" Luke yelped, "She's _here_?"

"Princess?" Tag, Han, and Cail chimed in confusion.

"Where…where is she?" Leia was amazed her voice was so steady.

"Princess? What's going on?" Cail demanded.

"Level five, detention block AA-twenty-three. I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated."

"Oh no!" a look of horror swept over Luke's face and Leia felt quite faint all of a sudden, "We've got to do something!"

"What are you talking about?" Han snapped, just as confused as the other two.

"The droids belong to her. She's the one in the message." Leia said, "We've got to help her."

"Now look, don't get any funny ideas." Tag cautioned, "The old man wants us to wait right here."

"But he didn't know she was here!" Luke shot back. This led to a whole new round of arguing. It was mostly between Han and the other two, Luke just sat with his head in his hands. Leia put one hand on Han's shoulder, breaking up the argument for a moment.

"Han, if you rescue Leia Organa, you have not only the gratitude of the Alliance, but of a princess."

"Huh?"

"If you were rescue her, the rewards would be…"

"What?"

"Double." She knew that would get all three of them.

"Double _what_?"

"Seventeen thousand promised at Tatooine, plus the reward pay for rescuing Leia."

"Keep talking."

"If you have any debts to pay off, you'll have more than enough to square things off with your boss."

"How do you…?"

"Han, you're a smuggler. All smugglers work for someone, and often those people require a nice sum of money."

"Yeah, if I can pay off the Hutt once and for all, I'll be a happy man."

"Consider it done."

"But?"

"Please, Han, Leia needs your help, and she's no good to the Alliance dead." _And she might be the only thing I have left in the galaxy. _Leia thought miserably. The boys eventually agreed to help, and Leia and Luke got to play up the role of prisoners with Chewie. The Wookie almost ripped off Tag's head when the trooper tried to cuff him, and Leia had to laugh as Han calmed his jumpy copilot and tried to reassure him that this was all part of a grander plan. Besides, this run alone could make them very rich beings. Nothing wrong with that, right? Once she and Luke were properly restrained, they set off in search of the detention levels. What a strange parade they must have presented to the officers and stormtroopers who passed them in the hallways. An officer, his two stormtrooper underlings, and a bizarre trio of prisoners. She could only hope Obi-Wan's mission was going as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: This chapter is dedicated to two of my favorite Jedi Knights. Here we glimpse Obi-Wan at his musing best, and we get to meet, or are reintroduced, to Qui-Gon Jinn. I hope my readers know who Qui-Gon is, or I'll be very very sad. Well, read on! More's coming, I promise! And thank you to everyone who's already read, reviewed, or just glimpsed at Game of Deception._**

* * *

Chapter Four

Obi-Wan Kenobi prowled the quiet passages of the Death Star on his quest to make escape possible for Leia, Siria, Luke, the crew of the _Millenium Falcon_, and the two undercover Rebel agents posing as stormtroopers. Some part of him knew this could very well be his last mission, and he would not leave the Death Star alive. If he left it at all, which was also in contention.

"Don't do it again." A quiet voice startled him and he looked to see that he was alone. There was no one else, and Vader was still quite far away.

"Don't give up, Obi-Wan." The voice came again, much closer this time. Obi-Wan paused and focused on a point two feet infront of him.

"Master?" how strange to utter that word after thirty-two years. For the first time in that many years, Obi-Wan stood before his old master. The last time he'd actually _seen_ Qui-Gon Jinn was the day after he had burned his master's body in Theed and taken Anakin Skywalker as his first and only Padawan.

"What makes you think Anakin will be your only Padawan?"

"I'm old, Master, I have nothing left to give anyone."

"That's a lie, Obi-Wan, and you know it. Lying is quite unbecoming a Jedi Knight."

"You didn't come to lecture me, did you?"

"No, I came to set you straight. You've been alone far too long, Obi-Wan, if you can't see what's right in front of you. Luke Skywalker needs you, needs you to believe in him and help him when he needs it."

"What about Anakin?"

"If there is any good left in that empty shell, I wish you luck in finding it. Anakin Skywalker died with his wife, Obi-Wan, he died a terrible death. Why did you leave him?"

"What could I do? He wouldn't have wanted my help if he'd been healthy and in one piece."

"Another lie. What were you so afraid of? Failure? You'd already managed that quite spectacularly. Don't let your failure with Anakin taint your possible future with Luke. Luke deserves to be a Jedi, and I can assure you that the Force is not ready for you yet."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Train Luke Skywalker. With any luck at all, my still-stubborn Padawan, you'll die in your sleep of ripe old age. I never had that leisure, don't steal it from yourself in a show of martyrdom." There was a sadness to his master's voice and Obi-Wan realized something. He had been on the verge of doing the same thing to Luke that Qui-Gon had done to him thirty-two years ago. He had forgiven his master, it was un-Jedi not to, but it still hurt.

"You always did tell me to do as you said, not as you did."

"Yes, and if it's taken you this long to realize that, I failed you in that respect of your training. Luke must face his father someday, Obi-Wan, and to do that he needs the confidence and stability of training." A twinkle of a smile in his master's eyes gave Obi-Wan some small hope, "I should dearly hope you weren't thinking of shoving the boy off on my poor beleaguered Master, were you?"

"Not right away, but I had hoped to send him to Dagobah when the time was right. Yoda could probably use a little excitement in his life."

"Luke Skywalker untrained would drive him to seek me in the Force and demand to know why I let you get away with it."

"Master, I have to know, it wasn't Anakin after all, was it?"

"No, Obi-Wan."

"Is it his son?"

"Why should I tell you? If you train the boy, you might be lucky enough to find out for yourself whether he is or is not the Chosen One."

"Why wasn't it Anakin?"

"His was a birth tampered with. Darth Sidious's own master had a hand in the process and there is the great possibility that Anakin may be Palpatine's own child."

"That's a terrifying thought. Like father like son. Can I hope the grandson doesn't take after his grandfather _or_ his father?" Obi-Wan felt a lightness of heart he had not felt since he had first cradled the newborn twins before seeing them off to their guardians.

"Yes, and that is why he needs you. Those tendencies are there, but Padme's kindness and gentleness are there as well. I don't need to tell you of Leia?"

"Oh, that wily thing? She's duped the poor boy into thinking she's Siria Keray."

"And how is Siria?"

"At the moment, not well. I last heard that she was slated for execution. They must have switched places and Siria is playing Leia's part."

"You know she told them nothing of use."

"Why else would they destroy Alderaan?"

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan, there _are _survivors. One of whom would be most devastated if he were to find out his dearest friend and confidant decided to play the martyr."

"Bail. Oh, Qui-Gon, he did?"

"Several ships managed to escape, and I can't deny warning them in time. The girls would be crushed if he was truly gone."

"Well, Leia hasn't quite regained her color or her spunk since it was blown to Kingdom Come by this battle station. And I can only imagine what poor Siria must have gone through to watch it all."

"It will be sweet for all of them, Obi-Wan."

"I have a generator to knock out, would you like to tag along or do you have other places to go?"

"Other than a never-ending argument with Mace Windu on whether or not you'll actually train Anakin Skywalker's son or put yourself up against Darth Vader and become a martyr? No, not really."

"Oh, do say hello when you see him next." Obi-Wan smiled to think of the Korun Jedi Master, "And which side of the argument did _he _take?"

"He thinks you'll play the martyr."

"Tell him I'm sorry." Obi-Wan found the generator room and crept inside. Qui-Gon served to distract the two stormtroopers on duty. With his master's aid, Obi-Wan knocked out not one but two generators before he moved on.

_Now what, Master mine?_

_ You stand at a cross-roads, Obi-Wan. Look into yourself and see where each path will lead. _Qui-Gon prodded. Obi-Wan wedged himself into an alcove and closed his eyes. One path showed him death and assisting Luke from a distance as a voice and an apparition, sending the boy off to Yoda without much training at all, and trying to coax him back from a foolish mission. Of being forced to watch and listen in rueful silence as the boy underwent a period of healing and change after facing his father unprepared, of rising to become a Knight after defeating the darkness that threatened to choke all that was good. The other path showed years of fruitful training, of an uncertain boy growing in confidence and the Force at the tutelage of a Master unafraid of his past failure, "my greatest failure" is what Obi-Wan had said back on Tatooine. Of a Padawan better prepared for the trials of darkness, a son better prepared for the truth of his father's fate. A brother who would never betray his sisters, a son who believed in the good that still dwelt somewhere deep within the monster that was his father. The second path looked far more challenging and at the same time more enjoyable. It was a more fruitful way to spend what years remained to him, rather than sit in another plane of existence and wonder at the might-have-beens and maybes.

_Well, Padawan? Have you chosen your destiny?_

_ I choose the second path, Master. What should I do now? _He had to smile.

_He knows you are here, and is seeking you out. I think I may be of some help to you. _His master appeared before him, looking almost solid. Obi-Wan choked, jumping back.

"How did you do _that_?" he reached out and brushed his fingers across the sleeve of his master's robe.

"You didn't think I've spent thirty-two years feeling sorry for myself, did you?"

"I should know better. How long can you stay this way?"

"As long as need be for you to get away safely. Together we will face Darth Vader. By the time he finds us, we should be close enough to the _Falcon_ it will be a simple matter of me serving as a necessary distraction." Qui-Gon shrugged, as if unused to the feeling of the weight on his shoulders, the material realness of his own flesh and blood.

"Well, use what time we have to get used to your temporary corporeal home, you're going to need it." Obi-Wan smirked, "I shall regret not being able to see the look on Vader's face when he realizes that you're already dead and he can't actually kill you."

"No, Darth Maul took care of that for him."

"Much to my displeasure."

"And mine as well, Padawan." Qui-Gon reached out and touched his shoulder in a familiar fashion. It took all of his self-control not to break down in tears like a lost child. He managed, and covered his master's hand with his, taking comfort in the simple gesture. With the knowledge that he did not have to die today, Obi-Wan went forth to face his greatest nemesis.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After a series of bizarre misadventures, including finding themselves trapped in the detention level with no way out save down a chute, Leia, Siria, and the boys found themselves above the _Falcon_. So far, Tag and Cail had been a great help and a bit of a nuisance as well. Once they were sure the _Falcon _was unharmed, Luke contacted Uncle Owen, who let them know when the coast was clear for them to come down. Han made a stop in the gantry office to retrieve his clothes and they made a run for it. Halfway across the hangar, Luke skidded to a halt, forcing Leia and Siria to stop before they plowed into him from behind.

"Luke?"

"Who is _that_?" Luke whispered, pointing across the hangar to a pair of figures locked in an intense battle.

"That's not General Kenobi." Siria murmured, watching the pair go back and forth. Lightsabers green and red clashed and threw sparks, crackling at the point of impact. A touch on Leia's shoulder startled her and she spun around to see Obi-Wan behind them.

"Ben!" She and Luke cried together, relieved. His smile was weary and sad.

"He can hold off against Vader as long as he must, but our time is short. Come." Still watching the duel going on at the other side of the hangar, Leia and the other two boarded the _Falcon_. As soon as they were safely aboard, Han shoved the throttles to full stop and shot out of the hangar. Getting away from the Death Star was a simple matter of a few maneuvers and Luke taking the lower gun-pod while Leia scrambled into the top, letting Han control things from the cockpit. They decimated three TIE-fighters before jumping to lightspeed, and the exhilaration of giving the Empire a taste of it's own medicine left Leia lightheaded. She scrambled from the pod and dropped down the ladder into Luke's waiting arms.

"We did it, Leia! We did it!"

"It made me dizzy!"

"Hate to crash the party, you two, but look what I found." Tag approached with a small device the size of his palm.

"What is that?" Luke took it and studied it. Leia frowned.

"A tracking device. They planted a tracking device when they searched the ship before the scanning team arrived!"

"Keep your head on straight, Princess. This is something I can deal with." Tag grinned, tossed the device into the air, and fired a single shot from his blaster. The resounding echoes brought everyone else from all quarters. All they had to do was point to the smoldering remains of the tracking device and the rest of them understood.

"When they realize the signal's been lost, it could take years for them to find us." Siria mused, kicking at the remains. Han returned to the cockpit and sent them to hyperspace bound for Yavin VI. Obi-Wan coaxed Luke away, citing a private matter, and Leia wondered what on earth the old man could want with Luke in the first place. As soon as they were alone, she looked at her sister, who grinned.

"They still think you're me?" Siria folded her arms.

"I haven't had the heart to tell them."

"We'll have to before we reach Yavin VI or I doubt any of them would speak to us willingly again."

"I think Obi-Wan will tell Luke." Leia shrugged, "I'm just glad we got to you before they executed you."

"You were pulling it awfully close, Lil." Siria grimaced, and Leia wondered just how close they'd cut the wires. Her sister smirked, "But I like this look. Who are you supposed to be?"

"Kip Rikki, the pirate who stole the _Millenium Falcon_ from Han Solo just before they left Tatooine. Luke's my brother Agel Rikki."

"And whose bright idea was that ruse?"

"Captain Solo thought of it."

"Resourceful man." Siria hugged her, "I wasn't worried about me, Lil, I was worried about you."

"No need to. I can take care of myself." She looked in the direction Obi-Wan and Luke had taken, "I just wonder what Obi-Wan wanted Luke for, it looked serious."

"Hope he's not in trouble."

"I don't think he's in trouble." Leia shook her head and decided she would know whenever Luke felt like sharing, _if _he felt like sharing.

* * *

Luke followed Obi-Wan to one of the cabins and sat down when Obi-Wan motioned for him to do so.

"What's wrong, Ben? I didn't think I'd ever see you again, you even said goodbye. Why did you come back?" he was just a little confused. Obi-Wan sighed and sat down next to him on the bunk.

"I didn't think I would see you again, either, Luke. But when your Master's ghost comes to visit you, you have to listen."

"What do you mean?"

"The man you saw dueling with Darth Vader was the ghost of my former master, Qui-Gon Jinn. He and I had our differences, we still do." Obi-Wan grinned, "I used to nag him about going against the word of the Council and conveniently ignoring the mores of the Code when it suited him."

"He sure looked like he knew what he was doing back there. I wish I could thank him." Luke looked down at his hands, which still trembled from the adrenaline rush of narrow escape and blasting those TIE-fighters before the jump.

"He told me that under no uncertain terms was I going to play the martyr and get myself killed when I was needed."

"Who needed you?"

"Well, according to my long-suffering Master, you need me."

"_Me_?" Luke wondered if he looked as shocked as he felt. "Why do _I _need you?"

"Luke, do you truly want to be a Jedi Knight like your father?"

"Yes! I do, but…" Luke stopped himself, trying to temper the confusion that bordered on anger. Obi-Wan put one hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"You felt that coming, didn't you? And you tried to stop it."

"I'm sorry, Ben, so much has happened. I'm just a little overwhelmed." He put his head in his hands and stared at the floor between his feet, exhaling slowly. Luke closed his eyes and took a deeper breath, holding it for a moment before letting it out. The technique had worked before, usually after a fight with Uncle Owen.

"I didn't even have to teach you how to do that." Obi-Wan mused quietly as the tension seeped away in increments until it was gone completely.

"Do what?" he looked at the old Jedi curiously.

"Emotional control. It's a very vital part of any Jedi's training, some are better at it than others. I can help you make it easier to control." Obi-Wan smiled and Luke sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Ben. I'm just confused."

"Of course you are. I'm sorry, too, for making you think you would never see me again. But Qui-Gon convinced me that I had better things to do with my time than sit in another plane of existence and watch you from a distance, unable to do more than offer advice."

"Your master sounds like a very wise man."

"Unconventional but wise. He convinced me to do the right thing for you."

"How?"

"Well, I was hoping you would let me be your teacher."

"But you _are _my teacher, Ben." Luke knew the old man probably felt a little slighted by the way things had worked out.

"No, Luke. To his apprentice, his Padawan, a Master is more than just a teacher." Obi-Wan looked at him, "He's a guardian, a support, and friend. Sometimes he's more than just a friend."

"Was Master Jinn those things for you?"

"He was, Luke. There is a bond between Master and Padawan that ties them together until the day the Padawan is made a Knight, allowing them to feel each other and speak to each other." Ben smirked, "Although, knowing exactly what my master thought at times was not always a good thing."

"Then how do you keep that from happening?"

"Shielding, which I fully intend to teach you if you're to be the only Padawan I've taken since your father became a knight shortly before his death."

"You…" Luke was wondering if he'd heard right, "You _want _to train me?"

"Yes, and according to Qui-Gon, to do anything less would be unfair to both of us. Unfair to you because you deserve it and unfair to me because I _need _it." The hand on his shoulder tightened just a fraction.

"But what can you teach me?"

"Oh, there is so much about the Jedi and the ways of the Force, you might be stuck with me for quite a long time." The sparkle in Obi-Wan's eyes made Luke think if he said yes he was in for quite the experience.

"Alright, then." He decided there was no harm in at least _trying_, "Where do we start?"

"Is that a yes?"

"That is a yes…Master." He just wanted to try the word and see how it sounded. It sounded very right applied to Obi-Wan, and the chuckle he got in reply made him smile.

"Then we'll begin immediately." Obi-Wan retrieved something from his belt and held out a little holo-projector. Activating the thing, he showed Luke a three-dimensional image of a young man with a short, almost spiky haircut, a blunt ponytail at the back of his head, and a long braid behind his left ear that trailed nearly to his waist. The boy wore off-white tunics and trousers, sturdy brown boots, a brown cloak, and a belt with a lightsaber around his waist.

"Is that you?" Luke saw similarities between the young man in the image and the older man before him. Obi-Wan nodded.

"This is me about six months before my master's death. This is how a Padawan would dress."

"Does the braid mean something?"

"That was visible proof to others outside the Order that you were a Padawan, that you had a Master. If you did not wear a pony-tail but you did wear a braid, you were a lower-rank Padawan."

"There were ranks?"

"Junior and Senior, if I recall. There were levels within those as well. By the time I was knighted, I was already a Level Seven Senior Padawan."

"How far did you have to get before you were knighted?"

"Ten."

"Level _Ten_?" Luke gawked, "I could be thirty before we get that far!"

"I doubt that. If you're at all like your father, you should learn quickly." Obi-Wan smirked.

"How old was my father when he became a Jedi Knight?"

"He was twenty-two years old."

"Oh. I have a lot of work to do, don't I?"

"Yes. But if you listen to me, and do exactly as I say, you should find the years go by quickly. No, you will _not _follow me blindly, after all I'm taking a Padawan not a servo-droid. If I wanted blind faith, I'd pick one of the droids." Obi-Wan must have seen the look on his face, "Yes you are allowed to disagree with me, and do not be afraid of questioning if there is something you don't understand. After all, you don't have several years of training behind you."

"I have nothing to go on."

"Then you'll simply have to trust your old Master to know what's best for you."

"Poor Uncle Owen. The one thing he didn't want and here I'm about to do it." Luke had to smile. All his life, Uncle Owen had warned him away from Obi-Wan Kenobi. He knew now that his uncle had been afraid that Obi-Wan might start teaching Luke things he was better off not knowing.

"Your uncle will understand. He's come quite a ways from the stodgy old farmer scratching a living off the desert sand."

"I hope he does. He's lost a lot to the Empire." Luke scrubbed both hands across his face and laughed, "Oh, I can't believe I'm _doing _this! Is it really the right thing?"

"Yes, Luke. Like I said, just trust me."

"But not blindly."

"Never blindly."  
"Yes, Master." He heaved a sigh that shivered into laughter and he knew it was nerves. Those were dealt with the same way he'd dealt with his emotions earlier.

"Good, Luke. Now let them go." Obi-Wan coached him through releasing the nervous emotions into the Force, and he felt much better afterward.

"Now what, Master?"

"Now we begin your training." Obi-Wan smiled, "Shall we do this the traditional way or go our own way?"

"What do I get from the traditional way?"

"That picture I showed you of myself?"

"Oh, first things first. I get a haircut. Won't they all be shocked." He raked one hand through his hair, wondering what it would be like so short. Obi-Wan coaxed him into the bathroom and located something they could use to cut his hair. A trimming razor was the best they could do, and Luke wondered what use Han would have for it. His hair was almost as long as Luke's! Or did he even use it? As soon as the cutting started, Luke squeezed his eyes shut and didn't open them once until Obi-Wan announced that the dirty work was done.

"I don't know if I want to look _that _badly." He said.

"I think it's actually quite becoming. But, on second thought, keep your eyes closed a little longer. I have a finishing touch for you." There was laughter in his Master's voice and Luke didn't dare peek. Obi-Wan tipped his head a little to the right, and Luke held his breath as the older Jedi did something to the left side just behind his ear. It tickled, whatever it was. Finally, Obi-Wan made a noise of approval, "There, _now _you can look." Luke cracked an eye open with a great deal of reluctance. He quickly closed his eyes again at what he saw in the mirror. It didn't even _look _like him! Did it?

"Open your eyes, Luke, and look." Obi-Wan prompted, chuckling at his reluctance.

"What am I going to see?"

"See for yourself."

"You're enjoying this far too much. What am I…oh…" Luke cut himself off as he finally opened his eyes with the intention of turning on Obi-Wan and demanding an explanation for what his master found so funny. Obi-Wan held something out to him, smiling at the shocked look on his face.

"Get changed, Luke, and come out when you're ready."

"Is that…me?" he peered closely at the strange reflection, "So that's what I look like with short hair." He grinned, a giddy sensation settling over him.

"Your aunt was forever pestering you to cut it, and now you have."

"Oh, poor Aunt Beru. I was she could be here for this. She would have laughed." Luke sobered at the thought of his deceased aunt. Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder, laid a pile of clothes on the counter, and left. Luke got up, picking up the first item of clothing. It looked very much like what he had worn back on Tatooine, but the cut of the tunic was a little different. He found a belt and boots as well. He dutifully changed out of the disguise, exchanging it for the clothes Obi-Wan had left for him. A thought occurred to him and he paused. Grabbing the brown robe that had served his disguise, he peeked out of the bathroom, "Master?"

"Yes, Luke. You can take a shower."

"Thanks." He grinned and ducked back into the bathroom, wondering how long it would be before his master couldn't read every thought dancing through his head. But they were in hyperspace, did that matter? Deciding not to bother worrying, he took a shower. Not only did it get rid of any stray hairs that would get stuck under his collar and make him itch, but it got off a lot of other more unpleasant things. He did it quickly, not wanting to take too long, and when he got out he got dressed in the things Obi-Wan had left him. He pulled on the tunics and trousers, and the stoles to go over them, and fiddled with the sash for a bit before he figured out how it wrapped around. Then he picked up the boots, the belt, and the robe. Where had Obi-Wan found these clothes? They looked exactly like the ones in the holo he'd seen of his master. When he came out, he was surprised to see his master securing the sash of a new set of clothes just like his. These were not patched up like the robe and tunics he'd worn on Tatooin as a hermit. He paused, watching as Obi-Wan secured his belt around his waist, made sure his lightsaber was secure, and sat down to pull on his boots.

"Master, where did these clothes come from?"

"They were in a bin at the back of the closet. There were more, and I wonder if Captain Solo didn't once smuggle refugee Jedi."

"You think so?" he scrubbed the towel over his hair, marveling at how _short _it was now.

"I would recognize these uniforms anywhere outside the Temple, Padawan." His master smiled ruefully, "But you cleaned up very nicely." He shrugged, sitting down to finish getting dressed.

"Master, I was wondering something about Siria and Leia."

"They are not who they say they are?"

"Well, not exactly _that_, but I think maybe they switched places?"

"They are both Princesses, but it is Leia who has traveled with us from Tatooine, she is the one in the message Artoo brought to me, she's the one you saved from the escape pod that day."

"But…why did she lie to me?"

"She was protecting you, Luke. It was Leia Organa the Empire was hunting, and as Siria Keray she was safe for a while longer. Our brief stay on the Death Star terrified her because she knew how close she had come to being in Siria's place. Do not treat her differently, but you may call her by her true name now that we're safe."

"Are we truly safe, Master?"

"For a while, Padawan. It could be quite some time before the Empire manages to locate the Rebel base in the Yavin system." His master offered a reassuring smile. Luke couldn't believe he'd…oh god, he'd slept in the same bed with Leia! Oh what did she think of him now?

"Before we rejoin the rest of our ragtag band, Luke, I'd suggest we finish bonding and teach you how to shield your core consciousness." Obi-Wan must have caught some bit of that last thought, his expression was sympathetic and understanding. He thought maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. It all went rather quickly, and before he knew it he had a permanent presence where before there had been nothing. It was a strange feeling, and Obi-Wan showed him how to shield off the central part of his conscious mind, what he didn't want his master to see or know. They would work on shielding, among other things, once his training truly got underway. With preliminary shields erected and the Training Bond firmly in place, Luke followed Obi-Wan out of the cabin. Something told him where to put himself in relation to his master when they were in public and fell back one step behind and one to the left. Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder and winked.

"I didn't have to tell you that either."

"It seemed appropriate, Master. I once saw a girl walking behind a man like this. I thought she was a slave, but he didn't treat her like one."

"So there are survivors."

"I never really talked to them, but I think they were Jedi."

"Most certainly. If you could tell them from others, then this adventure will be well worth the time it will take to train you. Not everyone knows a Jedi. They were not dressed as we are, I assume?"

"No, Master, they were dressed quite plainly, but there was just something about them." Luke remembered Adrai Rhal with a touch of remorse. For six years, from the time he was four to the time he was ten, he and Adrai had been best friends and nearly inseperable. He remembered how Adrai's guardian, a quiet man named Taiel, had treated him so nicely when other adults just saw him as a nuisance. Then one day, Adrai and Taiel had left Tatooine. He had never known why, but Adrai had promised they would see each other again.

"What are you remembering?" Obi-Wan asked gently.

"Did you ever know a master named Taiel? He had a girl named Adrai Rhal as his Padawan."

"Ah, yes! Taiel and I were great friends in our own childhood and I had dearly hoped they managed to escape the slaughter."

"Adrai and I were best friends for six years. When we were ten, she and Master Taiel had to leave Tatooine. That was…nine years ago. I haven't heard from or seen her since. I hope she's still alive."

"I would have to guess the Alliance had drawn in quite a number of undercover Jedi, you may be fortunate to find her once we have joined them ourselves." Obi-Wan said. Luke just nodded, hoping his master was right. He would give anything to see Adrai again, just to know she was alive. He would ask Leia and Siria if they knew any Jedi.

* * *

Leia looked up from a game of holo-chess with Siria and choked. Obi-Wan had come into the lounge, but he didn't come alone. Tagging along behind him was…Luke? Was it Luke? Yes, she recognized the lopsided grin and the eyes. She sprang to her feet and ran to Luke, "Luke! What did you _do_? You look so different!"

"I didn't want to look at my reflection when Obi-Wan…Master Obi-Wan told me I could look." He shrugged as if it meant nothing. Leia reached up and ran her fingers through his short hair, marveling at how different he looked. His hair was damp, and she knew he'd taken a shower.

"I like it." She smiled, "And this is a nice touch, too." She took the thin braid between her fingers, "I _know _your hair wasn't _that_ long."

"No, this was a 'finishing touch'. He must have been saving it."

"I did. To remember." Obi-Wan watched them, arms folded.

"Oh, Luke, this is wonderful! Especially for you!"

"I know. Oh, Leia…" he sighed. She let him hold her, not caring what Siria or Obi-Wan thought. Leia knew that Luke had been told the truth and hoped it wouldn't change their friendship. She didn't think it would, but she could always hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Angst warning ahead! Luke reunites with an old friend, but it's not quite the happy reunion he wanted. Thankfully, he has Leia to keep him company._**

* * *

Chapter Six

When they arrived on Yavin VI, they were welcomed by the Alliance as heroes. Han was promptly paid for his services, exactly the amount Leia had promised him on the Death Star. Luke settled into a routine with Obi-Wan where he woke at dawn every morning, lapped the main base pyramid twice, took an obstacle course through the surrounding rainforest, and ended at the top of the pyramid, where Obi-Wan was always waiting for him. He took a break at noon for lunch, usually sitting with Leia, Siria, Han, and a small group of younger pilots, then went right back to work with Obi-Wan. The afternoon was spent learning the finer points of lightsaber forms, lifting objects and moving them, and meditation. Every night he fell into bed and slept the slumber of the exhausted. Every third day Obi-Wan gave him a day off of training and let him mingle with the friends he had made in the Temple, among them a small scattering of Jedi like himself. Within the Massassi Temple, there were at least four other Padawans and their masters. From them, Luke learned that the number of hidden survivors was quite a bit higher than anyone could have guessed. None of them, sadly, could tell him anything about Adrai Rhal.

* * *

One day, about two months later, Luke was at lightsaber training with a female Padawan named Angi Dyril when Obi-Wan came for him.

"What is it, Master?" he trotted over to his master, having excused himself from Angi.

"A transport is arriving in a few minutes. There are several Jedi aboard and I have reasons to believe that Taiel and Adrai Rhal are with them. You may end your studies early if you wish."

"Really?"

"I'm quite certain. Master Hoka made this known to me, so I pass it on to you. I know you valued your friendship with Padawan Rhal, and being with her again may be quite good for you."

"Thank you, Master!" Luke contained his excitement with some difficulty, and rushed back to tell Angi the good news. She hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy for you, Luke! I didn't know you had been friends for six years!"

"She was my best friend for a long time, I've missed her so much. I can't believe she's coming!" he waved to his friends and dashed off to take a shower. He nearly floored Han Solo on his way.

"Whoa, kid. Where are you going in a rush?" the cocky pirate slowed him down with an arm across his path.

"One of my friends is coming in on this next transport, Han. I haven't seen her in nine years!"

"You're awfully excited, aren't you?"

"She was my _best _friend, of course I'm excited! I'll see you later!" he slipped under the smuggler's arm and kept going, waving to a baffled Han as he rounded a corner. Reaching the quarters he shared with Obi-Wan, he tore off his training clothes, dumped them in the laundry, and hopped into the shower. Water showers were still something new to him and he luxuriated in the warm water. He washed his hair, paying special attention to his braid, and soaped up before stepping under the spray to rinse. After he was about as clean as he would get, he turned off the water, got out, and wrapped a towel around his waist. Rubbing another towel over his hair, he looked for clean clothes. Getting dressed, he replaited his braid and checked himself in the mirror to make sure everything was straight and in it's right place. Pleased with his appearances, he made his way to the central hangar, where he joined Leia and Siria in a welcoming party assembled to greet the new arrivals.

"I thought you had saber practice this afternoon." Siria whispered as the transport landed.

"I did, but Master Obi-Wan let me go early."

"That's rare of him."

"Well, one of my best friends is supposed to be coming in on this transport, and he knew I'd want to be here to meet her."

"She'll be glad to see you, too." Leia smiled, "It's Adrai Rhal, right?"

"Yes, I've missed her since she left Tatooine." Luke resisted the urge to bounce on his toes as the landing ramp came down, "That looks like an Alderaani ship, doesn't it?"

"Commander Willard said there were some survivors, but he didn't know how many." Leia shook her head, "This one belonged to my father. There's the insignia painted on the hull, do you see it?"

"That's how I knew it. Master Obi-Wan showed me a picture in the archives here, so I would know what different ships looked like." He watched the people coming off and felt sorry for them. They all looked tired, and some were obviously wounded. The ship itself looked damaged, but not cripplingly so. Then, Luke spotted a familiar figure among the strangers.

"There she is!" he whispered excitedly, "She _did _come!" The girls smiled, but Leia suddenly lost all composure and broke away with a cry. Siria followed, and Luke watched the girls embrace a handsome, well-dressed man with streaks of gray at his temples and in his neatly-trimmed goatee. He tagged along at a distance, waiting for Adrai to spot him, then realize that she might not recognize him anymore. Even Biggs Darklighter had walked right past him the first time Luke had run into _him _in the outpost. And he'd known Biggs nearly his whole life. The fact that something as simple as a haircut and a change of clothes had so changed the way he looked continued to amuse him. He wandered closer to Adrai until he could have reached out to touch her, and she _still _didn't look at him! She looked everywhere else, and he realized that she was actually looking for _him_, but not this him. She was looking for the farmboy from Tatooine, not the Jedi Padawan. Master Obi-Wan was still inside the outpost, so he had to do this one alone. He could have wished for Angi or Yomi, but they were inside, too, still practicing.

_Well, here goes absolutely nothing. _He thought to himself as he reached out and tapped Adrai on the shoulder. She spun around, startled by the harmless touch, and he took two steps backwards, throwing both hands up.

"Take it easy, Adrai! It's me!" he watched the tension vanish, melting the mask of fear, and moved to catch Adrai as she collapsed in tears.

"Please, please tell me we're safe! Please!"

"Yes, Adrai. You're safe now. Don't worry, I've got you now." He hugged her tightly, wishing he could make her see that it was really him, not someone else. But she was so rattled by whatever had happened to her since her escape from Alderaan, for that's where she and Master Taiel had been for the past nine years. He stroked her hair, which was just a few inches longer than his. Her braid was much longer than it had been nine years ago.

"L-Luke? Luke Skywalker?" She stammered, blinking through tears. He nodded.

"Yeah, it's me." He whispered, falling silent as her hand moved across his face, through his hair, and down the braid.

"Oh, Luke. When did you do _this_?"

"Only a few months ago. Obi-Wan Kenobi is my master, and he's been good to me."

"I never thought you'd become a Jedi, but Master Taiel had faith in you. He knew you had it in you the day we met."

"Adrai, what happened?"

"I was captured by bounty-hunters at Cloud City and imprisoned in carbonite for transport, but Master Taiel finally got me back to Alderaan and let me out."

"How…long ago was this?"

"Two months ago. We returned just in time to leave again when we were warned that the Empire was coming."

"Oh, Adrai. That's terrible!" he knew Adrai didn't want his pity, "But that hasn't stopped you?"

"I try not to let it stop me, Luke, but it's hard." She choked up and he simply led her into the outpost, taking her to the wing of rooms occupied by the Jedi. The room next to his was vacant, he decided to move Adrai to that room. Once they had her things put away, he made sure Master Taiel knew where to put _his_ few belongings, and took Adrai to the training rooms. Angi, Yomi, and the others were quick to make Adrai welcome. After watching for a while, Adrai wanted to go back to her room, so Luke took her and made sure she didn't need anything else. Master Taiel had moved in by that time, and stopped Luke as he left.

"Luke, wait."

"Yes, master?"

"Stay a moment, talk with me." Master Taiel sat down on the couch, and Luke sat in one of the chairs, "It seems a great deal has happened in nine years."

"Oh, no, I've only been a student for two months. I think Master Jinn's ghost had something to do with that. You might want to ask Master Obi-Wan."

"Interfering old busybody, even when he's dead."

"What was he like?" Luke knew very little about his master's former teacher, and wished he knew more.

"Qui-Gon? He was a man unto himself, a renegade of the worst stripe in the Temple. He liked to do things his own way and could never understand why others didn't appreciate his thinking."

"I think I would have liked him."

"It would have been mutual, young Skywalker. I knew your father when he was just your age, it was a sad loss when he died."

"Was he great?"

"One of the best pilots, and a fine swordsman. You weren't too shabby a pilot yourself last I heard from your master."

"You've talked to Master Obi-Wan?"

"To commiserate. Me because I had my hands full with Adrai, your master because he had nothing to do save watch from a distance. If your uncle had been more open to the idea, you would have been in training long before now."

"I know, master, and he still doesn't like it even now. I think he's still afraid I'll go off on some heroic whim and get myself killed." Luke wrinkled his nose, recalling how protective Uncle Owen was even now.

"Not knowing that your master isn't about to let you do such a thing without a thorough understanding of the risks and repercussions?"

"Exactly." he looked at the door leading to Adrai's room, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"It's going to take time, Luke. One doesn't recover from that kind of ordeal in just a short time."

"But that was two months ago. Shouldn't she be a little better?"

"Something happened to my Padawan while she was in the hands of the bounty hunters, something before she was put into carbonite." The tone of Taiel's voice warned Luke he was treading fragile ground, and he knew it was time to leave.

"I'm sorry, Master Taiel, I hope she feels more like herself sooner rather than later. I'll go and let you two settle in." Bowing to the exhausted Master, he left the quarters and tried to decide where he wanted to go.

"Hey, Luke! There you are!" he heard Biggs and turned to see his friend coming from the other direction.

"Oh, hey, Biggs."

"Is Adrai going to be okay? Disu said she looked pretty bad."

"I hope so, Biggs, but she's nothing like I remember. She's changed a lot." Luke shrugged, refusing to let that affect him too badly.

"Well, you're wanted by Senator Organa. It sounded pretty important, I'd hustle if I were in your shoes."

"What does he want me for?"

"Hmm, oh, I don't know. Maybe because you saved his daughter's life on Tatooine? I _wonder_. Scoot, Skywalker! They're in Res Level Five." Biggs shoved him down the hallway and he broke into a ground-covering trot. When he got to a lift, he took it to Residental Level Five, where much of the splinter council who ruled on Yavin VI lived. Finding the right door was easy, he just had to look for guardsmen wearing the insignia of Royal House Organa. He was admitted upon giving his name, and told to wait in the antechamber to be summoned. Luke tried not to fidget, but it was very hard. When Leia came out to get him, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"He's not going to eat you, Luke, you can stop looking so scared." She teased him as they went into the room beyond. Luke had never been up this high in the outpost, and couldn't help looking out the windows. The gentleman he'd seen down at the landing sat behind the ornate wooden desk. The wood was of alien origin unknown to Luke, worn with time and use.

"Father? He's here." Leia got the man's attention and Luke found himself held in place by nothing more than piercing gray eyes. He swallowed to wet his mouth and throat and bowed.

"Senator Organa."

"So you're Luke Skywalker. Please, be at ease here." Bail Organa got to his feet and Luke straightened, wondering how he could possibly be at ease in such a setting.

_Just breathe, Luke. Remember to breathe. _He schooled himself, using the deep-breathing technique to calm himself.

"There, _that's _more like it." Organa's friendly chuckle made him blush, knowing he'd been caught, "See, there's nothing to fear in this room. No one is going to hurt you."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I've never been in such refined company, at least not _knowingly_." He shot a look at Leia, who just shrugged. So she had conveniently forgotten to mention that _she _was Leia Organa, not Siria Keray. So what?

"Don't be sorry. I simply wanted to offer my thanks. If not for you, my daughters would both be prisoners of the Empire."

"Siria _was_, before we freed her."

"But it wasn't Siria they were looking for. It was Leia, and she's the one you rescued from the desert. That in itself is worth a great reward. If you have any needs, all you need do is ask."

"Thank you, sir." Luke didn't refuse outright. One thing he did know about the Jedi was that they never openly accepted a gift, of _any _kind.

"You're a good kid, Luke Skywalker. I mean my words. If there is _anything_ I can do for you, just name it."

"Nothing right away, sir. But thank you." Luke bowed politely, trying to think if there was _anything _he could ever possibly ask this powerful man for.

"You're always welcome, Luke. My door stands open should you ever need another ear to listen." Bail sat down again and he left quietly, knowing he had been excused. Leia went with him.

"He approved of you, Luke."

"I felt so nervous, I'm surprised I didn't just fall over."

"What about your friend?"

"I don't know, Leia. She had some trouble before she got here. I don't think she'll be alright for a long time."

"I'm sorry. I know you were excited about seeing her again."

"It's hard to be happy when she's so miserable. I'm afraid to go anywhere near her as it is."

"Oh, Luke." Leia hugged him, offering her support when he needed it, "You must feel terrible."

"Selfish is more like it. Confused."

"I'm sure it will be alright in the end." Leia kissed him on the cheek, and they walked together for a long time, wandering the Massassi Temple's wide hallways. Whenever he was feeling stressed or out of sorts, Leia always made him feel more like himself. His master called it a Force Balance, which meant that Leia was sensitive just like he was. He smiled, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her just a little closer.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Rating Warning: This chapter is T+/M! Read no further if that's not your cup of tea, you can wait for the next installment otherwise! Warning: High rating ahead, read at your own risk! _**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Han Solo cast a wary glance around the cantina in Mos Eisley, wondering why the hell he was back here anyway. Chewie growled something he didn't hear. He had come to pay off Jabba with the reward money, and waited for the courier. He wasn't dumb enough to face Jabba himself, not after this long. Chewie snarled, warning him of company, and he twisted around to see their contact winding through the crowd.

"Geeze, _she _works for Jabba? Where did he get her?" Han whispered as the flame-haired woman slid into the neighboring stool.

"Solo?"

"Yeah, I've got the money for Jabba."

"I'll deliver it as promised. I've got some news you may want to share with your Rebel friends." The woman looked at him from the corner of her eye as he passed a key into her hand.

"Bad news?"

"The Empire got a lead on the location of their base, I don't know who snitched or if they had other ways of finding out."

"How much time?"

"Two weeks, maybe three. They have to mobilize that battle station of theirs and make sure all is go."

"That little tidbit is priceless to the Rebellion. I guess my next stop is back where I started from." He nodded to the key, "That's the key to the storage container holding the payment."

"Let's make the transfer and I'll get you paid off."

"And I'll get my ass back to the Alliance." Han dropped some coins on the bar counter, pushed back, and left the cantina followed by Chewie and their attractive contact. Once the transfer was complete, he looked at the woman again, sticking out one hand, "Thanks for the update, I'll make sure they get word in time to set up some kind of counter-offensive. Though, having seen what that thing is capable of I don't know much that would be useful."

"It's only designed to repel large-scale fire. Small-scale fire, from a fighter craft, is not their main concern. There's an exhaust shaft on the axis that's ray-shielded but vulnerable to small-craft fire if you're smart and use proton torpedoes."

"And how would you know that?"

"I have my own sources, captain. I used to be involved with one of the designers. He doesn't know I know even that much." She shrugged, and her smile made Han wish she didn't work for Jabba.

"Too bad you work for the slug. I like girls of your brand."

"Who said I worked for him? I'm just making sure he stays off your sorry pirate ass so you can get something useful done with the Alliance."

"Who_ are _you anyway? You don't work for Jabba, I _hope _you don't work for the Empire or we're all fucked, but you know more about the Alliance in two words than I do."

"The name's Yuma Viann, I report first to General Dodonna and General Madine." She had a pretty, exotic name, Han liked the way it sounded. And she was on their side, another bonus.

"A pleasure, Miss Viann. No need to introduce myself, or my copilot. If you ever need a lift somewhere, give us a call."

"If you're willing to wait two miles outside of Jabba's palace, I'll take you up on that offer."

"Sure, if I don't get my ass thrown to a Sarlaac or something else unpleasant."

"Unlikely. Jabba hates dealing with outsiders, so I should be done quickly." Yuma flashed that smile and Han was hooked. They took the _Falcon _out two miles beyond the palace, parked it, and sent Yuma off to pay off his debts. They waited two hours, and when Yuma came back she announced the deal closed, sealed, and tossed in a vault somewhere dark and slimy.

"He doesn't want to see you ever again. He couldn't promise not to send bounty hunters if you did something stupid, but I doubt he'll be too eager to mess around with secondary cease-and-desist orders coming from the highest levels of Rebel Command's central council."

"Wait a minute…what?"

"You, Captain Solo, answer to the splinter council on Yavin until it is disbanded for transfer, and whatever General Dodonna says goes. Don't make enemies or we'll give you right back to the Hutt."

"No thanks. If I've got enemies I didn't make 'em." He wondered where _those _orders had come from and decided not to question his stroke of good luck. As they left Tatooine behind, he wondered what kind of mess they would get into this time around. He was also curious to know how Luke's training was coming along. It had been almost a year, the kid had to have made some kind of progress. Though whether or not Han would ever get used to that haircut was an entirely different mess. Luke had just about scared the fur off of Chewie the first time he'd shown up in the lounge with his hair a good three to four inches shorter, dressed in a uniform he'd packed up in a bin and tossed in the back of a closet, with a braid about as long as his forearm from wrist to elbow hanging over his left shoulder from behind his ear. According to Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke was now a Padawan of the Jedi Order. Having smuggled refugees from the Coruscant Temple, Han kept his mouth shut. That's why he had those uniforms, his past passengers had discarded their recognizable outfits for less dramatically advertising clothes. He'd given most of the stuff to Luke, but there was still some left. It would be nice to see the kid again, and the sisters, too.

* * *

Yuma Viann twisted a silver hilt with bone inlay between her hands, wondering why she was so desperate to keep her Knighthood a secret from Han Solo. He was a good man, and had no lack of experience carting Jedi from one place to another if the random collection of clothes in the back of one closet was any indicator. It was unlikely he'd think any less of her, but he might take a distance she didn't want. It was the _Falcon_'s nightcycle, but she couldn't sleep and meditation brought no peace. She had discarded her disguise as soon as they'd left Tatooine and wore the familiar, comfortable tunics and trousers. The blade of her lightsaber flared bright, comforting blue, and she sighed. Extinguishing the blade again, she tossed it under her pillow and flopped back. Rolling over, she grabbed a pillow and tucked it under her chest. The door of her cabin hissed open and Solo stuck his head in, "Hey, I heard you moving around in here. Everything alright?"

"I can't sleep. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't." he came in, "What's keeping _you_ awake?"

"Stupid stuff."

"Define stupid." Han folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. Not a man easily fooled, this one. She reached under her pillow and tossed her lightsaber to him. He caught it neatly in one hand and looked at it.

"Ah hah. So you're one of them. Why hide it?"

"I don't know why, that's what's stupid. I know you're not going to hand me over to the Empire, you hate them as much as I do." She looked away. He came to the bunk, slipped the lightsaber back under the pillow, and crouched to look at her.

"Hey, Viann?"

"Hmm?"

"Come on, you'll get no sleep in this cramped bunk." He coaxed her out of the bunk, and she grabbed her lightsaber on the way out the door. For the first time she realized that he wore nothing but a pair of sweat-pants.

_Oh beautiful. _She thought wistfully and decided that Han Solo didn't walk, he swaggered. Very sexy. When she found herself inside his cabin, she had to smile. The night held promise, but not of sleep. No, that came later. No sooner had she completed that thought than he was on her, deftly removing each layer of clothing she wore. Boots, stoles, tunics, and trousers all landed in an untidy heap by the bed. She pushed the sweatpants over his hips and let them fall to his ankles, following with the boxers. He took the liberty of adding them to the pile of clothes along with her undergarments.

"Sorry." He whispered hoarsely, "But the last girl I had onboard was untouchable."

"No…apology necessary." Yuma gasped as he went right ahead and helped himself. He hooked a foot around her ankle and they fell onto the bed together, ending up with him on top. He looked down at her, eyes wild with anticipation.

"Is this…allowed?"

"Oh yes. Yes." She said breathlessly. Her wily captain grinned and nudged her thighs apart with his knee.

"Good, I'd hate to break any rules." He ran one hand down the length of her body, sealing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss belying the passion that stirred between them. Yuma pulled away and threw her head back with a gasp as Han plunged home in one slick, hot thrust. She grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him down, reinitiating the kiss. It had been so long since a man had touched her that it was all new to Yuma, and no one had touched her the way he did. He was thorough, he was attentive, and he took as good as he gave. As they rested after the last aftershocks had faded, he folded his hands behind his head and smiled at the ceiling.

"That is a very content look, captain. Mind sharing your thoughts?" she folded her arms across his chest and laid her head on them.

"So this is what it's like to have sex with a Jedi." His smile grew wicked and she jabbed him in the ribs.

"Nice way to ruin the moment."

"I'm not complaining, I liked it." He reconciled with a quick kiss, and she gave in.

"You're forgiven." She conceded, laying her head on his shoulder as he reached down and pulled up the blanket, warding off the cold. That arm then wrapped itself around her waist and she snuggled close, closing her eyes. Sleep came easily to both of them, and it was Chewbacca's exasperated rumblings that got them out of bed the next morning. Cracking an eye open, she caught a parting glimpse of the Wookie's back as he left the cabin.

"He didn't come in?"

"Nah, he knows better than that when I've got company." Han sighed, stretching like a cat. Yuma smiled and pulled herself up to offer a good-morning kiss. The short stubble-beard scratched, and she pulled back, wrinkling her nose. He arched an eyebrow, "What?"

"Sandpaper." She rubbed the offending facial hair. He laughed.

"Sandpaper?"

"That's what it feels like. Go shave and then you can kiss me." She shoved him out of bed and watched him trudge dutifully to the bathroom.

"You're the only girl I know of who complained about that first thing in the morning." He called from the bathroom.

"I won't be last." She shot back. He emerged ten minutes later clean-shaven and grinning. She watched warily as he padded towards the bed, narrowing her eyes as he got closer. Suddenly, he pounced and she shrieked. He cut her off with a properly ravaging kiss that, of course, led to much more. This round was far more intense, and Yuma even used the Force to make things more interesting. The way he reacted to her Force-touch in _that _particular part of his anatomy would stay with her forever. His eyes nearly fell out of his head, and he all but choked. It also spurred on a magnificent climax for both of them. As they lay in each other's arms, recovering and waiting for their heart-rates to return to normal, she looked at him, "That was an interesting reaction. You've never been touched there, have you?"

"Uh, _no_."

"Pity." She dropped a quick kiss on the end of his nose.

"Man, you Jedi are weird about sex."

"Creative." She corrected, "We're _creative_."

"Man, maybe I need to spend more time around you guys." He grinned, "But, I have to admit, I like a girl who does things different."

"So you liked that?"

"Yeah, in some twisted way, I liked it." He hugged her close, "But if we don't show ourselves in the next thirty minutes, not only will Chewie come back, he'll come _in_."

"Force forbid we should displease the Wookie." She rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Han watched her and she looked over her shoulder, "You did say _we_, didn't you?" He almost fell out of bed in his haste to follow her. To save time they used the sonics. When they were done, they got dressed and headed for the cockpit, where Chewbacca greeted them with a gruff good-morning. He watched them both very closely and grumbled to himself as they came out of hyperspace at Yavin. Yuma wondered if any of the Masters would remember her, many had just taken their Padawans when the Purges began. The number of Jedi survivors grew smaller every day as they were picked off by Darth Vader and a cadre of specially-hired bounty hunters. But those who did survive continued to do so with a determination to prove the Empire wrong. She just wished they didn't have such bad news for the Rebellion.


	8. Chapter 8

**_The moment of truth approaches. How will Luke and Leia handle the knowledge? Read on! Oh, and please don't forget to review at the end of the chapter, please? Thank you!_**

* * *

Eight

Luke Skywalker was out on his daily circuit around the Massassi Temple outpost, joined this morning by Angi Dyril and Adrai Rhal, when he heard the whine of reverse thrusters kicking in. instinctively, the trio of Padawans looked skyward. The shadow of a battered Corellian freighter passed over them, followed by the craft itself, and Luke frowned.

"That's strange." He murmured, watching the _Millenium Falcon _swing around to land.

"That's the _Millenium Falcon_. I thought we'd never see it again." Angi whispered.

"Something's up. Come on." Luke turned and headed back to the outpost, the girls right in step with him. Han Solo had left the Rebellion about two weeks after receiving his pay in order to pay off his debts to his employer, and Luke had given up on ever seeing the smuggler again. By the time they got back, the _Falcon _had been towed into the hangar. He hurried inside, eager to see his friend again. Han must have some incredible stories about the places he'd been, and maybe even news about the Empire's movements. He caught sight of the smuggler speaking to Leia and the commanders, and noticed the pretty red-headed Jedi Knight beside him.

"Looks like Han picked up some company on his last stop."

"That's Yuma Viann, she's one of the Knights who survived the Purges." Adrai said.

"I wonder where he found _her_." Luke mused, "Well, time for a little reunion." The girls smirked as he trotted across the hangar to the smuggler, who had no idea he was coming. He came from behind, and Han never knew it. Yuma Viann turned once and caught sight of him, but she just turned around again without saying anything. Knowing his master would probably disapprove of what he was about to do, Luke readied himself for the pounce. Without any forwarning, he jumped at the smuggler's turned back, effectively scaring the living daylights out of him and sending them into a tumble. He rolled off and scrambled to his feet, beaming at the utterly bewildered pirate even as Chewie roared with laughter. He held out one hand to Han, who eyed it warily.

"You are a _weird _kid, Skywalker. What the hell did you do that for?"

"No good reason, other than for that look on your face." He pulled the older man to his feet, "That's also for not telling me you were coming back."

"Oh, come on, kid. You know I would've told you."

"Hmm." He folded his arms, "What _are _you doing here?"

"Bad news. You've got two weeks, or less than that, before the Empire shows up in the system."

"Sure took them long enough to find us." Luke frowned, "You can be sure Vader's a very unhappy man that we've been in hiding this long."

"That's why I came back, kid. As long as you have a warning, everything should be okay. Not that we aren't all in danger of getting blown to bits, you saw what happened to Alderaan, but we've got a chance with forwarning."

"Luke, Senator Organa does not know of these developments." His master put one hand on his shoulder, redirecting his focus, "Go with Leia and inform him that the Empire has found us and plans must be made."

"Yes, Master." Luke bowed to his master and left the hangar. "Thanks for coming back, Han!" he called back, waving. Leia paced him step-for-step, but they didn't say a word to each other. Upon reaching Bail Organa's offices, they went to knock but Luke heard two voices on the other side of the door and paused.

"What is it?"

"He's talking to someone." He pressed one ear to the door, "I don't know who." Like children listening to their parents talk about adult things, Luke and Leia eavesdropped on the conversation in the office.

"Very dangerous…may not want to stay." The unknown man said.

"I will not…refuse to surrender." Organa said in reply, apparently having an argument of some kind.

"Who is it?" Leia whispered.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound like they're agreeing on anything." Luke shrugged, backing away from the door. Unwilling to disturb the former senator when he was with someone, they sat down outside the door to wait until he could spare time to talk to them.

* * *

Bail Organa saw something flicker across Qui-Gon Jinn's face and leaned back in the chair, "What is it?"

"I believe we may have a pair of eavesdroppers." The Jedi smirked, "They have something to tell you but are willing to wait until you have time for them." Bail frowned, but only for a moment.

"Would I be remiss to assume my daughter has paired herself with Padawan Skywalker for this?"

"No, Luke is with her."

"They're always together when he's not training." Bail smiled, "Let them in, Qui-Gon, I think I know what they wanted to tell me."

"The same thing I've told you already." The old Jedi went to the door, but didn't actually touch it. He couldn't, Qui-Gon was a ghost and couldn't do what those still living could. But the Force was a handy tool and the door opened for him. "Luke, Leia, you may come in." There was a commotion outside and Bail chuckled as the pair came in like children caught eavesdropping. Their reaction to finding Qui-Gon already inside the office would prove memorable. He knew they'd already seen him once, but that had been halfway across the hangar in the Death Star; now they were almost close enough to have touched him had he been alive.

"Master Jinn, I didn't know you were already here." Luke recovered first and bowed obediently to the deceased Jedi Master.

"You couldn't have, Luke. Was there something you wished to share with us?" Qui-Gon smiled reassuringly and Luke looked at Leia, who shrugged.

"Well, sir, Captain Solo has just returned from Tatooine with Yuma Viann. According to Knight Viann, the Empire has discovered the location of this outpost and is even now on its way to destroy us. Master Kenobi suggests that plans be made."

"We will look at the schematic plans of the Death Star my daughters brought to us, and decide the best course of action from that quarter. Thank you for reporting to me straight away, Padawan." Bail gave the boy a grateful smile. He didn't need to know Bail had already been made aware of the danger the outpost was in.

"You're welcome, sir."

"Go ahead, you two, I know at least one of you was previously occupied." Bail dismissed them, as he always did, and they left after bidding Qui-Gon goodbye. Once the door had closed behind them, Qui-Gon turned on him.

"What's that look for, old friend? There's nothing I could have done wrong in the past five minutes."

"They have no idea, do they?"

"About what?"

"You know very well what, Bail. You were there when they were born! Have they or have they not been made aware?"

"Not to my knowledge, and I doubt Obi-Wan would have bothered informing Luke of _that_ well-kept secret." He shook his head, "To answer your question, no. At the moment, the Skywalker twins are blissfully unaware that they are in any fashion related. And it's going to stay that way until they're ready to know." He fixed Qui-Gon with a stern look, though he had doubts the old Jedi would bother informing either of the twins about the truth. Not necessarily the truth of their father's fate, but that they were both the children of Anakin Skywalker. Leia had vague memories of Padme, and he had often wondered if Luke had them too. He didn't know that the pair had lingered after hearing Qui-Gon raise his voice.

* * *

Luke had felt that eavesdropping twice on the same conversation might be a bad idea, and when he heard what Bail Organa said, he knew he had been right. There was something they were not supposed to know, but unaware that he and Leia were still listening in, Bail revealed a very closely-kept secret of the Skywalker family. Leia nearly gave them away, but Luke clapped one hand over her mouth before her cry reached inside that office and pulled her into his arms. They had to get out of here, and so he led her away as quietly as he could. As soon as they were well away, she broke her silence.

"How?" she cried, "How could they keep that from us?"

"Because they had to, Leia. They _had _to keep us safe, no one but our guardians could ever know Anakin Skywalker's children still lived." He let her pull away, though all he wanted to do was hold her and let her cry until she couldn't anymore. A year of training had come in handy, and he didn't show the same emotion Leia did.

"This doesn't _bother _you at all? Not even a little?" she had noticed and turned on him, "Not even shock?"

"I'm just as confused as you are, Leia, and I don't like it anymore than you do."

"You don't _show _it! How can you stand it?"

"I…"

"It's your training. I know." she grew quiet, "I forget sometimes how different we are. You've always been the calm one, even when the Empire destroyed the homestead and killed Aunt Beru. I was the one who broke down in hysterics, you were there to hold me and tell me things would be alright because we still had Uncle Owen." She hugged herself tightly, "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Luke, I didn't mean to. I'm just so confused."

"I know you didn't mean to. Leia, we just learned something bigger than both of us together." He held out one hand, "Come on, let's go talk to Master Obi-Wan, he'll know what to do."

"But doesn't it bother you that there's something else they might have lied about?"

"Like what?"

"Like what happened to our father?"

"Oh, I know." He frowned, "I've known for a year. Don't ask how, but I just have this feeling no one told me the truth." He had thrown around ideas in his head, they usually came to him during the night in dreams and he meditated on them the next day, but he didn't want to say anything to Obi-Wan for fear that he might actually be right. So, with Bail Organa's unknowing admission ringing in their ears, Luke and Leia went to find Obi-Wan and get answers.

* * *

Obi-Wan felt the turmoil and confusion in his Padawan before he saw Luke, and when his Padawan appeared with Leia Organa at his side, he knew something was very wrong. It had become almost commonplace to see Luke accompanied by the petite, white-clad princess wherever he went. She was known for coming to the training rooms to watch him practice with his lightsaber, and when neither was seen with their expanding group of mutual friends, they could always be found tucked into some quiet corner with their heads together as they chatted or sometimes just relaxed. He tried to think of what could have discomforted the pair so thoroughly that Leia's face was almost as white as her gown. Luke wasn't looking all that well, either. Surely the news Han Solo had brought them wasn't responsible? The twins were stronger than that! But, wait…was _that _it? Part of Obi-Wan's heart broke for them, and he knew that somehow, they had discovered a closely-kept secret of the Skywalkers. He got up slowly and let them come to him.

"Master, why didn't you tell us? There were so many chances!" Luke spoke first, and Obi-Wan knew the boy felt confused and maybe betrayed.

"I'm so sorry, Luke. Really I am. I have to take full responsibility for this unfortunate reality coming to bear so quickly." He tested the Training Bond and found several shields where there had been nothing before. _Oh, Padawan, don't do this alone. I'm so sorry. _It was purely reflexive, he knew, but it hurt _him _as the Master that his Padawan felt so betrayed that he would shield off the open part of his mind. He was reminded for a moment of Anakin, and the very thought of it sent a shock of horror through him. Luke must have felt something, because they both caught him before he could hurt himself in a fainting fall. In a rush, those shields came down, and he saw the truth. They did know, they had overheard the truth in an argument between Qui-Gon and Bail. Qui-Gon? What did his old interfering master have to do with this latest disaster?

_Master, I'm sorry I blocked you out. I didn't know I'd done it. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. _He heard Luke's voice all but begging and he forced himself to focus. They were sitting on the ground, one on either side, and together they helped him sit up.

"Master? Are you alright?"

"I was reminded of the times your father would block me out after a particularly harsh disagreement." He shook his head, "I should never have kept it from you this long, Luke. Please forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you! You were protecting us both! If the wrong people knew the children of Anakin Skywalker lived, we would be in more trouble now than we are." Luke, bless his innocent soul, was so quick to forgive. Obi-Wan knew it was time to take Luke's training to a new level and begin preparing the boy for his eventual encounter with Darth Vader. He wasn't sure how soon he would tell Luke that truth, but he knew he must. Forgiven by both Luke and his sister, Obi-Wan felt a small degree of peace and decided it was about time he did something about Qui-Gon's hand in this mess. Once the twins were gone, he focused on his Master, located his presence in the outpost, and summoned him.

_We need to talk._ Four words, shortly spoken. A heartbeat later, Qui-Gon stood in ghost-form before him.

"Sharp words to your master, Obi-Wan? You haven't used that tone of voice with me in years."

"For good reason. I haven't had any cause for it until now." He looked defiantly up at his master, "I was just visited by the Skywalker twins, if you should care to know, and they were both devastated."

"How did they ever find out?" the blatant look of confusion was genuine, though Obi-Wan hated not being able to read his master's emotions more deeply. He sighed, rubbing one hand across his forehead.

"I learned a very painful lesson with my Padawan today, one I learned with Anakin and one I'm sure you learned with me. Never keep secrets."

"It's not entirely your fault, Obi-Wan. I should have known better than to think I had the freedom to speak my mind once they left the room." Qui-Gon shook his head. Obi-Wan knew they were all in some way responsible for what had happened. He thought of something and chuckled.

"Oh, poor Bail. I can only imagine the temper he's going to have to deal with from Leia."

"He's fully unaware they were listening."

"That's why I'm sorry. Maybe Leia will be merciful."

"I doubt it. She's too much like Padme sometimes." His old master smirked, "Having spent time watching both of them grow up, I can say that."

"A simple warning may be in order, I'd rather he didn't have to face that kind of fit without one." Obi-Wan got up, feeling somewhat less guilty, and went to warn Bail of his foster-daughter's impending fit. Qui-Gon left him, a whisper of laughter heralding his master's departure. Bail was horrified that the twins were aware of the truth, but promised to take things in stride. It wasn't _their _fault after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, plans were made for the defense of the outpost against the Death Star, the schematics of the battle station perused and studied until the technicians went cross-eyed. Yuma Viann's information regarding the station's one weakness was taken into account and a defense planned around that. It was time for the Alliance to do what it did best, fight against insurmountable odds, survive, and live another day to kick up trouble for the Empire later.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The morning the Death Star was due to arrive in the system, Luke went out on his circuit as he always did. But none of his fellow Padawans joined him today. Today, as he had for the past two days, Luke ran with Leia. After stumbling upon the truth of their blood relationship, they had gone to great lengths to find ways of spending _more _time together, not less. Obi-Wan and Bail, as two of the three guilty parties, had expected it to be the other way around and were surprised when Leia joined Luke in all but the aspects of his training that required skill with a lightsaber. Luke almost expected her to find a way to join him in those, too. He led her to the top of the pyramid, and they sat on the peak together, watching the sunrise.

"Have they decided what to do?" Luke asked finally, passing her the water canteen.

"General Dodonna has proposed sending out our snubfighters to launch an attack against the Death Star based on what we've learned from the plans."

"And they think that's going to work?"

"It's all we have, Luke."

"I know." He looked up at the sky, "But we both know how big that station is and exactly what it's capable of doing. I just don't want that happening to Yavin VI."

"I don't want it to, either. That's why a snub attack is our best defense." Leia put both arms around him and hugged him. They only stayed on the pyramid for a little longer, General Dodonna and Commander Willard didn't want anyone outside the central outpost longer than necessary. When they got back, they showered and went to find the others. Luke found Adrai, Angi, Yomi, and Disu gathered with their masters. He saw his own master there as well and joined them.

"Jig, what's going on?" he whispered to Angi.

"They need every pilot they can round up, and our masters are debating whether or not to let their precious Padawans be heroes."

"Really?"

"I guess you heard about the plans?"

"I think they're nuts, but that's my opinion."

"Mine too. Who's to say Knight Viann isn't just full of it?"

"Jig! Shush!" Adrai hissed, "Do you _want _them to hear you?"

"Padawan Rhal, Padawan Dyril, and Padawan Skywalker." Obi-Wan fixed them with a stern look, "Do you have something to add?"

"N-no, master." Luke almost choked.

"This is not a game, this is war. We are in serious peril, this is no time for behaving like Younglings."

"Yes, Master Kenobi." They chimed together. Luke knew he would be getting a lecture later, but he had to take comfort knowing Adrai and Angi were in for it, too. Satisfied that they wouldn't cause further disruptions, the discussions continued.

_I am in so much trouble. _

You're _in so much trouble? Hah! _Adrai scoffed.

_I've never seen what Master Obi-Wan is like when he's angry, and I really don't _want_ to know. No thanks to _you _two. _He glared at Angi, who just glared right back.

"After considering Commander Willard's quite reasonable request, Padawan Nadeb and Padawan Dan'cha will be joining the pilots of Gold Group for the battle." Master Rilsyer interrupted, "Padawans, report to the briefing room in ten minutes in full gear. The rest of you, stay behind." Luke was pretty sure his jaw had dropped open as Yomi and Disu left.

"Sorry, Luke. I know you wanted to go." Yomi whispered as she passed him, "Better luck next time?"

"I don't think there's going to _be _a next time." He saw the way Master Obi-Wan was watching him and knew he'd be lucky to get away from this with a slap on the wrist.

"Master Kenobi, you have more experience in this matter than either Master Taiel or myself, we leave these three disruptive Padawans in your custody." Master Rilsyer gave the three of them a very unpromising look and departed with Master Taiel.

"Well, that's it." Angi muttered, "We're done for. Nice to know you."

"That's enough of that, Padawan Dyril." Master Obi-Wan said, "I want to see the three of you in the contemplation room in five minutes. Now go." Luke bit his tongue and trooped off obediently. He'd never been inside that particular room, but he knew it was never good if you were asked to go there. Angi, Yomi, and Disu had been there before, and Adrai had been there once since she'd arrived. He never had the guts to ask what happened there, part of him didn't want to know. Now he was about to find out first hand.

"Not you, Luke." His master called, "Walk with me a while."

"Bad luck, old man." Angi whispered as he miserably fell behind to walk with his master. The girls hurried off to the contemplation room, and he dropped back the dictated two paces. The silence grew so long and so heavy Luke finally had to say something.

"Master, I'm sorry."

"Why, Padawan?"

"Those things I said back there in the hangar were…just disrespectful of me. I wasn't…"

"You weren't what?"

"Thinking before I spoke. I'm sorry if I said anything that disgraced either of us. I know I did, at least once."

"You know what you said was wrong, and you still said it. Why?"

"I have no excuse for my behavior, Master. I shouldn't have said those things, or thought them."

"You're allowed to think them, Padawan, speaking them aloud is something else entirely. What have you learned from this?" Obi-Wan turned to him, and Luke ducked his head.

"To think before I speak and always be respectful to those who give us what we have. If not for the Alliance, there would be no bed for me at night, no empty rooms for me to train in. I wouldn't have anything, not even my sister."

"Especially not your sister. Does she know these thoughts?"

"Yes, Master, we talked on the pyramid this morning."

"And what did she say?"

"She said…" Luke licked his lips, "She said it was all we have."

"She's right, it _is _all we have. Which is why _you _have five minutes exactly to get to the briefing room."

"Master?" He looked up for the first time.

"I will speak to the girls as I have spoken to you, I will listen to them, and judge appropriately. Now, you're wasting time with your mouth hanging open that way, get moving."

"You're letting me…"

"Yes, Luke. _Go_!" His master waved him off, laughing as he wheeled and sprinted back the other way. He reached the briefing room just in time and slipped into an empty chair near the back.

"Did I miss anything?" he whispered to the pilot next to him.

"Not much. They're just starting."

"Good." He looked for Disu and Yomi and spotted them two rows down, dressed in dark orange flightsuits. "Om! Suz!" he called softly. As the girls turned, he waved.

_Luke! What are you doing here?_ Yomi whispered excitedly, _I thought Master Kenobi sent you to the contemplation room with the other two!_

_ I think I've been forgiven for the way I acted earlier, and this is his way of showing me._

_ Oh, nice. Best of luck, old man. _Yomi gave him a thumbs-up as the briefing got underway.

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the starfleet." Dodonna was saying, "Its defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defenses."

"Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are snubfighters going to be against _that_?" an older pilot below them stood up.

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia and information passed on from Yuma Viann have demonstrated a weakness in the battle station." A diagram appeared on the holograph screen, "The approach will not be easy. You are required to maneuver straight down _this _trench and skim the surface to this point." He pointed out the proposed approach, "The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station." The pilots whispered excitedly and the girls turned to Luke, grinning. He winked as Dodonna continued, ignoring the excited chatter, "Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes."

"That's impossible!" the young Corellian pilot next to Luke was shaking his head, "Even for a computer!"

"It's not impossible. I used to bull's-eye womp rats in my T-sixteen back home." Luke shook his head, looking at the read-out, "They're not much bigger than two meters."

"Then man your ships!" Dodonna said, "And may the Force be with you!"

"Don't worry, general," Luke whispered, "it will be." He got up and followed the rest of the pilots out of the room. Just outside, Yomi jumped him and rode piggy-back.

"Two _meters_? That's it?" she crowed, "It'll be…"

"Just like Beggar's Canyon back home!" Luke and Disu finished, dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"Boy, Master Kenobi must have been in a _good _mood! I thought you'd be grounded!"

"I sure hope Rai and Jig get to come along, or I'll never hear the end of it." He shrugged as Yomi slid off his back to walk next to him. He wasn't sure if he would actually see a cockpit or stand by in the control room. Obi-Wan had just told him to get to the briefing before he was late. Not what to do after. He tagged along to the hangar, where he found his master waiting. Adrai and Angi stood behind him in full gear, looking perfectly miserable.

"What's with the long faces?" Yomi tucked her helmet under one arm, "We're the lucky ones."  
"_Lucky_? I _hate _flying!" Adrai wailed, "I always have!"

"Oh stop whining." Angi jabbed the other girl in the ribs, "You're not the only one."

"What's wrong?" Luke was a little confused. He would give anything to fly, and yet Adrai and Angi seemed all too willing to stay grounded.

"Maybe flying in this suicide attempt is your idea of a reward, Skywalker, but not me. See how you like it with a TIE-fighter right up your afterburners." Adrai spat, storming off towards one of the many fighters lining the hangar in ranks.

"What barked up _her _tree this morning? Geeze." Yomi whistled, "I mean, I've seen Adrai in a bad mood, but this is really bad." Luke scratched his head and watched Angi hurry after Adrai.

"Master, what just happened?"

"Adrai has never been a particularly _skilled _pilot, and avoids it when she can. For her, this is punishment, not reward."

"Oh. What about Jig?"

"Oh, come on, Luke. You've seen those two!" Disu rolled her eyes, "Wherever Adrai goes, Angi goes with her. Have you seen Angi do something _without_ Adrai in the past year?"

"No."

"No, exactly."

"Master?" Luke was almost afraid of what his master would say. Maybe he _was _grounded, which would be the worst of all worlds.

"The flights leave soon, get ready." His master looked very tired suddenly, and Luke didn't want to leave.

"Are you sure, Master?"

"Yes, Luke. Go on, I'll be alright." His master shooed him off and he ran back to the ready room. Yomi and Disu followed him to help him get suited up.

"Whatever happened to Adrai, she's still not over it. She's been acting really weird lately." Yomi said as he pulled on the flightsuit after discarding his cloak and uniform.

"But why?"

"I don't think we want to know. Facing the Empire is the last thing she wants to do, but Master Taiel won't let her back out."

"Poor Adrai." Luke finished buckling various clasps and made sure his harness was secured right. Yomi handed him the helmet and gloves, shrugging.

"Come on, Luke. If you're lucky, you'll get an X-wing."

"Oh nice." He grinned. He'd admired the X-wings since he'd seen them a year ago, and he loved the speed and agility of the fighters. He and the girls had been given three to use for training, and took turns in the cockpit. With any luck at all, he would have his own today, one he might not have to give back at the end of the run. Halfway across the hangar, he ran into Red Leader, who took a good long look at him and smiled.

"You're Luke Skywalker, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thought so. Saw you sitting in on the briefing. Think you're up to the job?"

"I am, sir."

"I _know _you've been checked out on the X-wing, I've watched you fly this thing. Biggs Darklighter tells me you the best bushpilot this side of the galactic center."

"Well, the Outer Rim anyway." Luke could only imagine the wild stories Biggs had told the pilots and blushed.

"You'll do alright, kid. Hell, if you're half the pilot your father was, you'll do more than alright." Red Leader chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder.

"You knew my father?"

"When I was just about your age. Damn good pilot, good friend too. Sad to hear about his death when it got around. You'll do fine, Skywalker." Red Leader left them for his own ship and Luke scratched his head.

"Not another one."

"What?"

"I keep thinking there's something about my father no one wants to tell me, I just can't figure out what it is or why. Every time someone tells me they knew him, I have to wonder." He shrugged, looking for Biggs.

"If it was really important, I know Master Kenobi would tell you."

"I don't know." He rubbed his forehead, deciding not to worry about it right then. Yomi and Disu broke off to find their fighters and he wandered after them, pacing himself.

"Luke! Hey, Luke!" he heard someone shouting his name and turned to see Biggs and Leia coming toward him. For the first time since he'd shown up a year ago, Luke noticed that Biggs wasn't in flight gear. He frowned.

"Biggs, you're coming up with us, right?"

"Sorry, Wormie, no room on the roster for me today."

"But…"

"Hey, take it easy." Biggs clapped him on the shoulder, giving him a shake, "Some kid named Rhal is taking my place."

"Oh _no, _Adrai? She _hates _flying!" Luke could see the disaster just waiting to happen.

"Hey, I don't make those choices. You've got your stuff ready?"

"Like Suz and Om said, it'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home."

"Good girls, I like those two. Stick with them and you can't go wrong." Biggs crushed him in a hug, "Listen, I'll be in the control room the whole time, I'll be listening. You need anything, give a holler."

"Thanks, Biggs." He watched the stocky pilot go off, and sighed, continuing on his way with Leia in step beside him. He wondered for a moment where Han was, he hadn't seen the pirate since earlier that morning.

"What's on your mind, Luke?"

"Oh, it's Adrai."

"What happened?"

"She's just about lost it, Leia, and I'm worried about her. For a while there, I wasn't even sure I'd get to fly, I was in so much trouble with Master Obi-Wan. She and Angi got it, too, but I think she would have been just as happy here in the outpost. Maybe happier, she doesn't like flying at all."

"That's so sad. Why?"

"Bad experiences, probably. I don't know. She's not at all the way I remember, I kinda miss her sometimes." He shrugged uneasily, "That's a weird thing to say, but it's true."

"Don't worry so much, Luke, you can't afford to lose focus up there." She hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and clambered up the ladder of the X-wing with Artoo being tucked into the socket.

"This R2 unit of yours seems a little beat up." The crew chief said, "Do you want a new one?"

"Not on your life! That little droid and I have been through a lot together!" he looked at the loyal R2, "You okay, Artoo?" he got a series of affirming whistles and beeps and grinned. He dropped into the cockpit and put on his helmet. Threepio and Artoo said goodbye as all ship-checks were done. When everything was cleared, he gave the crew chief a thumbs up and moved out onto the aisle runway. At a signal from the ground-guide, he accelerated and shot out of the hangar, joining the rest of the fighters on their way to the Death Star. As they cleared the tree-line, Red Leader called for a check-in of all wings. Red Ten, Red Nine, Red Six, Red Two, Red Eleven, and Angi as Red Seven were quick to report in.

"Red Five standing by." Luke called in. There was nothing from Adrai's fighter, and he frowned, "Red Three, report in. Do you copy?"

"Red Three…standing by." Adrai sounded anything _but _ready, and Luke almost suggested she turn her fighter around and returned to base, but it was already too late.

"Hang in there, Red Three. Don't freeze up." Red Leader coached, likely to no avail. Poor Adrai. Luke, Adrai, and Angi stuck together. Wedge Antilles, who flew as Red Two in the flight, was with them too. He was one of Luke's Corellian friends. If Red Leader thought anything of his youngest pilots sticking together he kept it to himself.

"Lock S-foils into attack position." Red Leader called. Luke activated the proper control and watched as the wing's of Angi's fighter, the one directly infront of him, unfolded to form the X for which their fighters were named.

* * *

Things got nasty the minute they were in firing range, but it was fairly easy to outmaneuver the turret-guns and cannons. A quick look over Luke's shoulder showed the cluster of fighters that made up Gold Group. Yomi and Disu were over there. He listened as Gold Group called in it's numbers and found out that Yomi was Gold Four, Disu was Gold Five. Easy to remember. When Gold Leader rounded up his group for an attack run, Luke watched as Gold Four and Gold Five held positions out of the trench.

"Gold Four, Gold Five, this is Red Five."

"Copy, Red Five. I didn't know the Death Star was _this _big! It's huge!"

"Cut the chatter, Gold Five. Red Five, keep your eyes open." Red Leader broke in, and Luke looked around for any danger. Things happened quickly once Gold Leader started his attack run, and all of a sudden, Disu and Yomi were the only two pilots out of Gold Group still around. Disu picked up a TIE-fighter, and Luke had seen enough.

"Gold Four, you've picked up a TIE, get out of there! Bring your fighter around to oh-point-seven!"

"I can't shake him, Luke! Do something!" DIsu cried, twisting to avoid the barrage of fire. Luke lined up the TIE and pressed the firing switch. It was blown to dust and he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Got him, Gold Four! Where's Gold Five?"

"Down here!" Yomi was below them, picking off Red Leader's new friend.

"Red Group, Gold Four, Gold Five, set up for the attack run."

"Red Leader, this is Base One." Luke heard Dodonna's voice, "Hold half your pilots in reserve for a second attack run, and keep your eyes open for those TIE fighters."

"Copy that, Base One. Alright, kids, you heard the man. Red Five, take Red Two, Red Seven, Gold Four, and Gold Five and wait for my mark."

"Got it, Red Leader." Luke pulled out and waited for the others to catch up, "Good luck, Red Three." He didn't hear back from Adrai, and wished she would say _something_. Things didn't go well for Red Leader and his wingmen, and Luke didn't even have time to warn Adrai.

"Adrai! Red Three, no!" he watched in absolute horror as the fiery debris of Adrai's fighter painted the stars for a brief moment. _Adrai! Oh, Adrai, why didn't you do something? _He cried. With Red Ten, Nine, and Three gone already, it was just Red Eleven, Red Six, and Red leader. But they were picked off, too.

"Base One, this is Red Five. Red Leader, Red Eleven, Six, and three other pilots are gone. Tell Master Taiel I'm so sorry." He looked at his wingmen, "Alright, Wedge, Jig, let's close it up. Gold Four, Gold Five, you two stay up here. Keep an eye open for those TIE fighters."

"Got it, Red Five." The response was definitely subdued. As he dove for the trench, he could only think of Adrai. She wouldn't have wanted to die that way, she _didn't_. Had Master Taiel _known_ his Padawan would more than likely end up so much dust? A spot on the surface of the Death Star? Had Adrai been sent to her death? Once in the trench, things went so fast he didn't have time to think let alone breathe. Suddenly, Angi gave a cry and he twisted around to see her spin out of the trench.

"Red Seven! Are you alright?"

"I'm hit! I can't stay in, Luke!"

"Not with _that _kind of wing-damage! Stay out of it, Jig! Wedge, go with her, make sure she doesn't get picked off!" he barked a series of orders that were followed. He'd already lost Adrai, he'd almost lot Angi just now, more than half of Red Group was gone, Disu and Yomi were all that was left of Gold Group, and they were running out of time. As he readjusted the targeting computer, he heard a soft voice.

"Use the Force, Luke." It wasn't his Master's voice, it was…Qui-Gon Jinn? He frowned, turning back to the computer.

"Let go, Luke." There it was again, this time followed by the man himself in miniature.

"Master _Jinn_?"

"Trust me, Luke, as you've never trusted me before." The deceased Master offer a sly grin. He shrugged and switched off his computer.

"I hope you know what you're doing, old man." he looked at the figure on his control panel. Qui-Gon just smiled.

* * *

Down in the war-room, Biggs Darklight and Leia Organa listened in on the conversations, horrified by how quickly their ranks had been depleted. They had run out of time, ad if Luke didn't make it, they were doomed. When Luke's computer went off, Biggs almost tore his hair out.

"His computer's off!" a technician cried in alarm.

"Luke, you just switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?" Biggs snapped into the headset he had worn the whole time.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm alright." Luke sounded fine, but Biggs swore to throttle the kid once he was back on solid ground.

"Like hell you are! What are you _doing _up there, Luke? We don't have time for games!"

"Can it, Biggs. I know exactly what I'm doing." Luke barked. Biggs arched an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Smart-ass kid." He grumbled. Around him, the others smiled. He had to trust Luke not to screw up, against all better judgement and experience.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Up on the Death Star, meanwhile, Luke had just lost Artoo and was starting to panic. Suddenly, there was an explosion behind him, and his ears rang with cheers from his wingmen. He twisted around, "What the…?" One of the TIE fighters was gone.

"Woohoo! It's all clear to go, kid! Let's blow this thing and go home!" an all-too-familiar voice overrode the cheering, and he looked up as an equally familiar Corellian freighter swooped past over head.

"Han Solo, you turncoat!" he laughed. Qui-Gon vanished with a chuckle and he pressed the firing switch, sensing that it was time. With a gasp, he watched the torpedos vanish down the vent and wrenched his battered X-wing out of the trench.

"Let's get out of here before this thing blows and takes us with it!" Wedge hollered as they shot away from the Death Star. They had just cleared the planet's curve when the Death Star erupted behind them.

"That was one shot in a million, kid!" Han crowed, though Luke just heard Obi-Wan's voice in his head, praising him.

_Not bad for your first solo mission as a Padawan. My first outing sans Qui-Gon was not nearly this difficult. _He heard the pride in his master's voice and smiled, sagging against the ejection seat.

* * *

The surviving pilots were greeted with a cheering mob when they returned to base and none of them touched the ground. Luke, Angi, Yomi, Disu, and Wedge were hoisted onto the shoulders of their friends and carried. When Luke finally got his feet under him, he was mobbed by Leia and Siria, and had his lungs crushed by Biggs Darklighter, who had some severe choice words for him. Worming his way out of Biggs' deathgrip, he staggered off-balance. Angi threw an arm around him to catch him, and he pulled her around for a kiss. It was spur-of-the-moment and messy, but he had to do _something_. His wingmen just roared.

_Oh wow. You can do that again anytime, Skywalker. _Angi sounded dazed as he let her up. He grinned.

_That's for sticking with me up there, Jig._

_ Isn't that what friends are supposed to do? _

_ Well, you know. _He looked for his master, but didn't see him. He wanted to look for Obi-Wan, but his friends weren't about to let him get away that easily. As they got out of the hangar, he threw both arms around his sister and swung her off her feet just because he could. Tonight would be a night for celebration and remembrance.

After he managed to escape his friends, he retreated to his room, and found his master waiting. Master Taiel was with him, and the man looked just awful. Luke swallowed hard, wishing there was something he could say.

"Master Taiel?"

"It's alright, Luke. I shouldn't have forced her to go out, not knowing her fear of flight like I did."

"Master, it _wasn't _your fault. She did exactly what you told her to do."

"She never questioned me, Luke, not once. She just accepted it." Taiel choked up and Luke came to a horrible realization. The only reason Adrai had refused to acknowledge any of them during the battle was because she didn't want them to talk her out of what she had planned. He remembered her final sharp words and wished it could have been different.

_Adrai, why? Why didn't you tell me? Or anybody? Why did you do this to yourself? I could have helped you! _The enormity of what Adrai had done literally brought Luke to his knees.

"Padawan?" Obi-Wan was at his side in an instant and he fought to contain his emotions before they got the better of him. It made him sick to his stomach and he bolted into the bathroom, barely reaching the toilet in time.

_Suicide…suicide…she committed suicide. _Those damning words rang through his head and he tried to understand. When no more would come, he sank to the cool stone floor and closed his eyes. _Oh, sweet Adrai. I loved you once, I truly did. Why didn't you let me help you? _He covered his face with both hands and wept, not caring if his master could hear or what was done about it.

* * *

Obi-Wan listened at the door to the bathroom, wishing there was more he could do for his Padawan and knowing Luke had to have this outlet. Luke had lost a friend, the Jedi had lost a student, and Taiel no longer had a Padawan to train. The poor man was in absolute shock, but he pushed onward, refusing to let it bring him so low as to lapse into psychic shock.

"When you get the chance, Ben, she left this for Luke. She wanted him to have it." Taiel got his attention and he turned to see the man hold out Adrai's lightsaber.

"Oh, Taiel."

"There's something inside she wanted him to have, but the lightsaber is his too." Taiel gave it to him, closing his hand around the cool metal, "Can you make sure he gets it?"

"Of course I will. Go and rest, old friend, mourn as you wish."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." Taiel left quietly, and Obi-Wan wished his friend the strength to move on past this tragedy. It was horrible for any Master to outlive a Padawan, and for a Padawan to outlive their Master. He summoned Leia to their quarters, and was not at all surprised the girl came in company with Wedge Antilles, Angi Dyril, Yomi Nadeb, and Disu Dan'cha.

"Luke is going to need you, just be there for him." He instructed the pilots before departing, "That lightsaber is his now, make sure he gets it?"

"Of course, Master Kenobi." Leia took the weapon and bowed. Obi-Wan left and went in search of Taiel, who needed him in this time of loss. Luke had his friends and his sister, so Obi-Wan would see to _his _friend. Maybe Qui-Gon had beaten him there to console Taiel until Obi-Wan could make time for him.

* * *

Luke heard the door of the bathroom open and close again behind someone, but he didn't bother to look and see who had invaded his private mourning.

"Luke?" it was Leia, Force bless her, "Are you alright?"

"She did it…on purpose." He croaked, "On _purpose_!"

"Oh, no! Oh, Luke!" Leia was at his side in an instant, pulling him into her arms. He fought to sit up and threw his arms around her.

"Leia, she _knew_! She let it happen!"

"I'm so sorry, Luke, but sorry can't bring Adrai back. Oh, how horrible!" Leia held him through a fresh bout of tears and he wept uncaring. Finally, exhausted and sore from spending so much time on the floor, he found he had no more tears to shed. Leia got him up and out of the bathroom, and he found his friends gathered in wait. Leia had something to give him from Obi-Wan who had received it first from Master Taiel, "Master Obi-Wan asked me to give this to you." It was a lightsaber, _Adrai's _lightsaber. Luke opened the casing and saw the object tucked inside. He worked it free and studied it.

"What is it?" Angi whispered.

"A data-chip. Jig, can you get my data-reader?"

"Sure." Angi found the reader and gave it to him. Inserting the chip, he got a text warning: **Vid or holo interface only. **

"What's it say?"

"'Vid or holo interface only'." He ejected the chip from the reader and inserted into his holoprojector, "She left me a message, I think." They watched as Adrai's figure took form and stabilized.

"Hello, Luke. If you're viewing this message, that means I didn't make it back from the Death Star. I wanted you to remember me the way I had been before, not the way I was. You didn't know me anymore, Luke, no one did. Even Jig didn't. I'm sorry I did this to you, but I couldn't live like that anymore." Adrai looked sad, he thought, "When the Empire broke my spirit, they broke my body. Master Taiel wasn't sure I'd survive the unfreezing process because of that. When I found out the Empire was coming here, I started making plans. I decided to finish what the Empire had started. One less Jedi for them to worry about. So that's what I'm going to do. Master Taiel has made it very clear to me that I have no choice, but that doesn't matter. I'm leaving you my lightsaber so you'll have something to remember me by. I wish I could make you understand, I wish I was brave enough to face you and tell you this in person. I'm so sorry, Luke, please forgive me. Goodbye, Luke Skywalker. I know you'll be a great Jedi Knight one day." When the message was finished, the projector shut itself off. Luke looked at the lightsaber and sighed.

"Luke?"

"Tonight is as much for Adrai as it is for the rest of us. Let's not forget those who gave their lives so the Rebellion could be safe a while longer." He put the lightsaber on the bedside table, knowing he would carry it for the rest of his life. One by one, his friends left until only Leia remained.

"We have some time before either of us needs to be ready for tonight, Luke. Get some sleep." She coaxed as he went to put the holoprojector and data-reader back in their places. He collapsed on the bed, throwing one arm across his eyes.

"Easier said than done."

"At least try. You're exhausted, and Adrai's death didn't come easily. Sleep for a while." Leia unfastened and pulled off his boots, moving on to the flight-suit and gloves. When he wore nothing but shorts and a tee-shirt, she let him crawl under the blankets.

"Will you stay, Leia?" he watched her move around, depositing his clothes in the laundry.

"Do you want me to?"

"Please?" he hated begging, it went against his training, but he needed someone to keep him company right now and he wanted to sister. She smiled and went into the bathroom, emerging five minutes later in shorts and a tee-shirt with her hair let down from the coiled style she wore as a Junior Senator. He held up the blanket for her and she slipped into bed with him. It was a matter of mere minutes to find a comfortable position, and he soon fell sound asleep. He did not dream of Adrai's death, or of anything really.

* * *

It was two hours before Luke woke up again, and he woke alone. Leia was gone, but it didn't bother him. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, wondering at his good fortune of having the Princess of Alderaan for his sister. Getting up, he took a shower and got ready for the ceremony. His door opened and Leia entered followed by a member of the Organa household.

"Leia!" he had to blink several times, "You look beautiful!"

"I brought you something." Leia instructed the servant to put his burden down and dismissed him, "A gift from my foster-father."

"What is it?"

"Something from home. I don't know what it is." Leia sat on the bed as he unfolded the cloth wrapping. He gasped, picking up the silk-and-velvet doublet.

"Look!"

"Oh, you _have _to wear it! You must!" Leia was just as surprised. Luke had never seen clothes so fine or worn them and spent several minutes simply touching the rich fabrics. Leia helped him get dressed and when they were finally ready, he wore a blue-and-gold doublet over a white collared shirt, blue trousers, and high, polished brown boots. He looked at his reflection wistfully.

"I've never worn anything this fine, it feels almost wrong."

"You look very handsome." Leia stood next to him, beautiful in a white scoop-necked gown with cape sleeves. She turned him to face her and smoothed out a few wrinkles from his sleeves, straightened his collar, and smoothed his braid over his shoulder. He took her hand in his and left his room. They found Obi-Wan outside, poised to knock. His master looked him over, took stock of what he was wearing, and smiled.

"Appropriately befitting a Prince Consort of Alderaan. Bail chose well, I think." Obi-Wan mused, almost to himself, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Luke had spent enough time with the daughters of Royal House Organa to know what those two carefully chosen words meant for him, but not why he now carried a title and rank only reserved for a very few lucky boys. Obi-Wan sent them to Bail, who wished to see them before the ceremony.

* * *

When Bail heard the timid knock on his door, he looked up. Luke and Leia stood just outside, both fully prepared for the ceremony.

"Come in, both of you." He smiled, "You must have questions." He went back to what he had been working on before they came. It was the finalization documents that, once signed, would put Luke in the acendency for the throne of Royal House Organa. He had been working on making Luke his legal heir since their first meeting, speaking with the leaders of the Alliance, his own advisory council, and with Luke's uncle. Owen Lars was a stern, simple man who wanted only the best for his nephew and had been thorough in making sure Luke's new position wasn't an empty one. Alderaan was little more than a debris field now, so did it mean anything that his nephew was now going to be a Prince Consort of Alderaan and Royal House Organa? Luke did have a few questions of his own, hesitantly asked, but Bail reassured the boy that this was in his best interest and for his benefit. Luke set down his name on the documents to prove his understanding of proceedings and Bail submitted it for the legal finalization. Once he was absolutely certain Luke had no further questions, Bail dismissed them to the ceremony. He planned on announcing Luke's place in the ascendancy at the ceremony, and had told Luke of his intentions. The boy had agreed just a bit hesitantly, still dazed from learning the depth of what he was to become. Bail watched them leave and smiled. In a few short months, Luke had gone from bumbling farmboy to Jedi Padawan to hotshot pilot to his latest facet as Prince Consort.

"The pauper has quite become the prince." He mused to himself as he finished his own preparations for the ceremony.

* * *

When the heroes of the Battle of Yavin appeared at the far end of the ancient throne room, there was a muted gasp. They all knew it was Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan who had fired the damning shot that destroyed the Death Star, but the boy who strode purposefully down the open aisle to the dais was not the Luke Skywalker they had known before. Farmboy, Jedi, pilot, and…prince? Yes, he was a prince as well. Bail Organa presented him as such after Luke received a medal. The cheering doubled in volume, and friends were the loudest.

Before the after-parties, Luke slipped away from the crowded throne-room.

"Hey! Luke, where do you think _you're _going?" Wedge Antilles grabbed him and wheeled him around.

"Away."

"Not likely, my friend. Come on, old man, this is _your _party." Wedge wasn't going to let him escape, and if Jig even suspected he was _thinking _about escape, he'd be in so much trouble. His master's only words of caution were to drink in modesty.

"No rest for the weary, eh Luke?" Wedge teased as he put his head in his hands.

"_You _don't have to wake up at the crack of dawn tomorrow, Wedge, so you can just shut up."

"Ooh. Is somebody tired?"

"You noticed?"

"Hey, Wedge, lay off." Jig sat down next to Luke, "You're drunk. Go find a girlfriend."

"Kiss me first, Jig."

"Not on your Corellian lifespan."

"Just _one_?"

"If it makes you go away and leave Luke in peace." Jig humored the Corellian, and pushed him away, "Biggs, come and get your drunk friend!"

"Sorry, Jig. Alright, Wedge, you and me have our own party." The bigger man gently ushered Wedge away and Luke smirked.

"Very nice, Jig. And you didn't even have to use the Force."

"No, he was drunk enough. You alright?"

"Well, as long as nobody calls me Your Highness before the night's over, I should be okay." He stared into his bottle, "That is going to take a lot of getting used to."

"Knowing you, old man, you'll jump out of your skin every time you hear it." Suljia Falyma teased. Luke choked on his beer and coughed.

"Suli!" he croaked when his airway was clear.

"Well, it's true." The Zabrak Padawan sipped her beer. Luke just put his head in his hands. He was absolutely exhausted from the battle, from mourning Adrai, and wanted nothing more than to politely excuse himself and go to bed. Finally, three beers later, Leia fetched him away from the declining celebrations and took him to bed.

"Good night, Luke!" his friends called as he left with his sister.

"Where's Siria?"

"I last saw her with Wedge and Biggs."

"Oh. Wedge is drunk."

"I know. He won't remember a thing tomorrow, will he?"

"No, I don't think he will." Luke rubbed his face, "I am _so _tired."

"Of course you are! Get some rest, Luke." Leia hugged him tightly, saw him to his room, and bid him goodnight. He hung his clothes in the closet, showered, pulled on a pair of sleep=pants, and collapsed on his bed. He didn't even know if his master was in their quarters or not, and didn't particularly care. Cocooning himself in his blankets, he drifted off to sleep. A long and painful day had finally come to a close, and tomorrow would be a fresh start.


End file.
